The Pheonix Saga 2: The Vampire Bride
by luna bear28
Summary: wolfram and Yuri deal with the up's and down's of their relationship when a new enemy appears to invade their demon kingdom. Who is he? what is he searching for? What does he want with wolfram? Will he tear their happy family apart?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: hello everyone, I just wanted to say a few words before I begin. If there is anyone who is reading this for the first time, I have to tell you, this story will not make sense to you unless you read "The Phoenix Saga", the first story I wrote. So I guess I'll just say that I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF KYO KARA MAOH. In a perfect world I would have owned this fine anime, I would also be married to Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, but sadly neither of these perfect entities are mine.

Pairings : Wolfram X Yuri

Title: The Phoenix Saga 2: The Vampire bride

Summary: wolfram and Yuri deal with the up's and down's of their relationship when a new enemy invades their demon kingdom. Who is he? Why is he there? Will he tear their happy family apart?

Chapter 1

"_I'M WHAT?!!!!!"_

_Wolfram sits on the hospital bed and looks at Gisela standing in front of him smiling. He doesn't know how he got there; he doesn't know why he's not even in Shin Makoku. One minute he was sleeping in his bed with Yuri, the next he's in Japan at a hospital. "And why the hell was Gisela his doctor? She's never even been to Japan" He thought as he sits there gawking at her._

_Gisela is dressed in a white lab coat with a stethoscope hanging around her neck and a name tag on her coat that said "Gisela Von Christ M.D" on it. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she was wearing glasses. She gave him a smile and her eyes lit up with excitement "congratulations, your pregnant"._

"_But wait just a minute here" wolfram says practically shaking. He looks down on his stomach which seems to have rounded out "why am I showing so quickly? You just told me"._

_Gisela picks up a chart off the small table next to the bed wolfram is sitting on, she then looks through it "actually you're e having twins"._

"_TWINS?" He looks down again and his stomach has gotten even bigger as if he had swallowed two basketballs "this isn't possible"._

_Gisela rubs his tummy "so wolfram how do you feel about having triplets?"_

_Wolfram's eyes bug out at her "wait you said I was having twins". He looks down at his stomach again and it's gotten even bigger then before. "What's happening to me?_

_Gisela gives him a confused look "don't you know? You'll be the first male in demon kingdom history to have four kids at once"._

_Wolframs stomach grows even bigger and the weight of it almost topples him "STOP IT, THIS ISNT FUNNY"._

_Greta runs into the room and smiles looking at wolfram "wow papa wolfram is it true that your are going to have five kids at once"._

"_GRETA DON'T!!!!!" Wolfram was beginning to see the pattern as his stomach became too big for him to handle, he topples backwards on the bed, his gigantic belly pinning him to the bed._

_Out of nowhere Yuri comes to stand next to him, the demon king looks down at him and smiles "man wolfram, your huge, how can you possibly be able to carry sextuplets?"_

"_YURI NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Wolfram's belly keeps growing and growing and growing until it finally explodes._

Wolfram jolts out of his sleep and sits up in bed breathing erratically. He instinctively holds his stomach and breaths a sigh of relief noticing that it is flat _"thank god, it was just a dream"_. He looks down next to him and sees his husband, Yuri slumbering next to him. He resisted the urge to kick the double black wimp off the bed "_it was just a dream, don't get mad at him"_. He lay back down on the bed and sighed holding his stomach and looking up at the ceiling _"just a dream, I'm not pregnant, not pregnant"_. He then closes his eyes hoping that sleep will take him soon.

The Next Day

Yuri wakes up and stretches out in bed, he smiles and turns towards wolfram, who was still sleeping next to him. He smiles looking at wolfram slumber soundly, he then leans down and plants a kiss on his beloved's lips. He plants soft kisses on wolframs face, watching the blond stir in his sleep. When the blond finally awakens and opens his green eyes. He stares up at Yuri who smiles at him "morning wolf". Wolfram smiles up at him "morning Yuri". Yuri kisses his lips then trails down to kiss his neck.

Wolfram chuckles "what are you doing?" he stretches a little.

Yuri continues his kissing assault on the helpless blond "I'm having breakfast". He slides on top of the blond and makes out with him.

"Hmmm Yuri already? We did it last night" his body reacts to the teasing of his very horney husband. They have been going at it ever since their honeymoon, each time Yuri gets more and more skilled in the bedroom sending wolfram to new heights of ecstasy. Like at this moment wolfram was moaning as Yuri's hands raked over his body. He wraps his arms around Yuri's neck and arches against him. Suddenly just as things were getting good, the dream wolfram had entered the blonds mind.

_Wolfram can see his stomach getting bigger and bigger and bigger raising Yuri off of him. It expands into a giant belly bubble with a confused Yuri struggling to not fall off of it. The belly bubble expands until……_

Wolfram freaks out and pushes Yuri off of him sending the other boy flying onto the floor next to the bed "WATCH OUT IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE". Wolfram sits up breathing hard trying to calm himself from the panic of what he thought was going to happen. He then blinks and stares off at nothing, he then notices that Yuri is no longer on top of him and looks around for his husband "Yuri?"

"Down here" Yuri speaks to him from the floor next to the bed, he raises himself up a little so that wolfram can see him "wolf, is something wrong?"

"Uh… no...Why do you ask?" wolfram says looking at him.

Yuri gets up off the floor and looks at wolfram "you just flung me off the bed". Yuri tries not to look hurt by what wolfram just did. "Did I do something wrong?"

Wolfram looks at him apologetically "no you didn't do anything wrong, I guess I'm not in the mood today". He cringes at his own faulty explanation; not being in the mood was no reason to through your spouse halfway across the room. He slips out of bed and moves towards the door "how about I see you at breakfast?"

"Wolfram wait" Yuri climbs out of bed and walks speedily to wolfram "are you sure everything's alright? Maybe this is something we should talk about."

"I'm telling you I'm fine" wolfram reassures his fiancé "everything's fine. Um… I'm just a little hungry that's all". He gives his love sick husband another soft kiss "let me wash up a bit before breakfast and I'll meet you at the dining room table". Without giving Yuri a chance to respond he walks out of the room and closes the door.

Yuri stands there blinking at the closed door "ok wolf, see you there". He then goes to prepare himself for breakfast.

Wolfram speed walks towards the wash room; he then stops feeling something lurch in his stomach. He doubles over a little holding his stomach, beginning to feel something coming up from his stomach to the base of his throat. Nausea set in throughout his entire body and he runs for the wash room to empty his stomach.

In the dining room

Yuri sits at the table along with everyone else; he looks to the side realizing that wolfram hasn't shown up yet. He looks to his other side and analyzes his daughter. His expression grows into concern when he sees that she keeps nodding off in and out of consciousness and hasn't touched her breakfast "Greta, are you ok?"

Greta jolts a little awake and looks at Yuri trying to smile her best "yeah I just had a bad dream and it woke me up". She looks at her breakfast and pushes it away "may I be excused?"

"Of course" Yuri said "just get some more sleep".

Greta smiles gratefully at him and slowly slides off her chair and makes her way to the doors of the dining room "I think I'll take a nap after all".

Wolfram opens the door to the dining room and sees a very tired looking Greta "are you alright? Do you need me to get you anything?"

Greta waves her hands a bit and shakes her head "no, I'm just going to go back to sleep, I'll see everyone later".

Wolfram nods "alright sweetie". He steps aside allowing her to go through to bed. He then goes over to the dining room table and kisses his mother, then kisses Yuri before sitting down to eat.

"I see your feeling better wolf" Yuri butters a roll and hands it to him

Wolfram blushes with embarrassment, then smiles and takes the roll from him munching on it "yeah, I just had a bad dream last night, that's all; I guess it bothered me more then I thought".

Lady Celli picks up her cup of tea and brings it to her lips "you too, Greta told us she had a bad dream also, must be contagious".

Wolfram grows concerned "really about what?"

Yuri bites into another roll "not sure, she didn't say". He then looks at wolfram his concern showing "what was your dream about?"

Wolfram stops eating all together "oh….nothing really… you know one of those falling dreams".

Conrad looks over at his baby brother "falling dreams? Falling from where?"

Wolfram tries not to glare at Conrad for being nosey "you know from really high places".

Yuri blinks at him confused "but I heard you say something was about to explode".

Wolfram eats his roll and sips on some tea "hmm this is delicious tea, have you tried any Yuri?"

Yuri looks at him "but wolf I….." He then gets distracted from the conversation when wolfram takes a piece toast and feeds it to him, wolfram then pours him some tea. Yuri sips on it and smiles "hmm that is good".

Wolfram had managed to steer the conversation away from the subject at hand and the rest of breakfast went by without a single problem.

Back in Greta's room

Greta tosses and turns in her sleep, she's breaking out in a sweat, and breathing hard trying to get some kind of relief from this nightmare.

_Greta is running down a dark hall, there's no sign of anyone around, she keeps running but there doesn't seem to be an end to this hallway "hello?, papa Yuri? Papa wolfram? Where am I?" She stops running and the hallway suddenly lights up. She sees that there are candles on the walls of the hall, they all lit up simultaneously. With her surroundings lit up she can now see what's at the end of the hall. It was a door, she walks toward the door and opens it, she walks through it and there was a throne room. There were dragon statues everywhere; the throne itself was black with spikes poking out of it. Sitting on it was a tall man with long hair, he stares at her with a wicked smile, she stands there watching him._

_The tall handsome man gets up and walks towards her "are you lost, little girl?" he gets to where she is and kneels down on one knee; he takes her hand and kisses it "what's your name?"_

_Greta blushes and looks off to the side "I...I'm not allowed to talk to strangers". She takes back her hand and moves away from him "I'd like to go home now"._

_The man grabs her hand again in a tight grip and stares into her eyes "but my dear, you are home". He then bears his fangs at her and bites down on her wrist._

Greta jolts up screaming, she then plops back down and stares at the ceiling. There's not a single thing going on in her head but the dream she just had. She then rolls over on her side and hugs her knees to her chest comforting herself alone in the darkness of her room.

Authors end note: so tell me what you guys think so far. If you like it I will continue, if not I'll scrape it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile back on Earth

In New York, the Staten Island Ferry crosses New York harbor. On the boat is a very excited blond teen, who looks out on the front of the boat towards the island they are about to approach. He is wearing a blue sweater and black jeans, complete with white sneakers. Green eyes look out onto the sea as the boat skims speedily through the water, the blond teen can see the Statue of Liberty in the distance and smiles looking back at the person he is with "Avery come out here, I can see it, the Statue of Liberty".

Avery walks out clad in a blue jeans jacket and matching blue jeans. He smiles at Quatre and walks up to him "geez you act like this is your first time seeing this".

Quatre smiles at him "well the only other time I have seen it was in the history books. To be here in the year 2010, I never knew the Earth was like this. It is one thing to read it in a book, but another thing to actually experience it".

Avery quirks an eyebrow "oh yeah, your from the future, or some shit like that right?"

Quatre frowns a bit "call it what you may, my world is far different from this one. I'm sure if humans took care of this world properly, then we would never have needed colonies". He takes a deep breath and smiles "we could breathe in fresh air instead of artificial, we could roam around in the sun freely. We have places like this in my time too but not as many, it's hard to think that this place will be totally submerged in water within a few years".

Avery was getting bored, _"wolfram never talked this much, talking to Quatre is like talking to a history book, shit". _He looks at Quatre for a moment "you don't get out much do you?"

Quatre frowned "am…I boring you?"

Avery smiled "no…. no of course not". All the while thinking to himself _"yes…yes… I'm so fucking bored, make out with me, take off your shirt, show me your dick… ANYTHING"_

Quatre looks back out into the sea again "you now Avery I do have the ability to sense what another person is feeling, so I can tell that you're lying and that you would really want to do something else".

Avery blinks at him _"I wish he'd stop doing that, it's fucking creepy" _He then sighs feeling like this was going nowhere. He then notices Quatre's posture. The blond was leaning on the railing with his cute little butt sticking out. Avery smiles and moves in on him, he presses his front onto Quatre's bottom and leans against his back pretending to look out at the huge body of water there. He heard the blond gasp, which brought a very wicked smile onto his face "wow, would you look at this view, have you ever seen anything so lovely?"

Quatre blushes furiously and accidently presses back against Avery which caused his whole face to go red "u….uh…um… y...yes…. it is lovely".

Avery wraps his arms around Quatre's waist and holds him close "hmmmm yes absolutely….lovely".

"A…Avery n…no" Quatre muttered out as Avery's hand went from his Waist to his inner thigh.

Avery loved this about Quatre, that tiny hint of resistance the blond would give before giving in completely. When he did this to wolfram, the blond would knee him in the crotch, or punch him in the face, or slam his head against a brick wall, because if wolfram says no, he really means no. but with Quatre, when he said no it would always be weak or unsure "_he must have experienced his first time with that silent clown guy" _Avery wondered as he fondled Quatre, this only meant one thing to Avery, that sooner or later, with enough coaxing, he was definitely going to get some. He turns the blond around to face him and gives him his best performance of a begging look "oh Quatre, please don't resist me any longer, I must have those sweet perfect lips".

Quatre stares at him nervously and blushes, he begins to stutter "here? Now? But I….uh".

Avery grabs his chin and inches closer to his lips "don't put a wall between us baby, just do what your space heart tells you and kiss me". He leans in about to claim those lips when his cell phone rings. He stops, hoping he was just hearing things and continues to try and claim Quatre's nervous frame when the phone rings again even louder. Avery sighs and lets go of Quatre "uh…wait right here, keep those lips warm for me". Quatre numbly nods and breathes a sigh of relief as Avery goes back inside the boat to answer his phone. He opens it up and answers it "this shit better be good".

Ember answers on the other line "hey Avery, it's me Ember".

"Ah Ember" Avery said sarcastically "how's my favorite little cock blocker? Let me guess, you sensed someone other then you who is about to have sex, so you called to ruin my hard on?"

"No" Ember said annoyed "and you shouldn't be having sex with him right now, he wasn't even supposed to be with us for this long, he's been well for the past 4 months".

Avery gets annoyed now "ok, look at first all he use to talk about was that soldier clown kid, Trowa whatever the fuck his name was, but now we've been getting to know each other and I think I may have something brewing here. So could you not FUCK EVERYTHING UP with another one of your lectures?"

Ember sighs "I didn't call for a lecture, Avery, but we really need to talk about Quatre later, we did pluck him from in the middle of a war. We are going to have to put him back sometime".

You see?" Avery interrupts her "there you go again with the lecture. I don't need you to tell me anything. And for your information you didn't pluck him from the middle of the war. It just ending and he had just finished his last mission and he was stranded afterwards". He fumed a little and decided to get to the point of this conversation "why did you call again?"

Ember sighed "there's a rip in the vamp dimension, and someone's gotten through it to shin makoku".

Avery's attitude suddenly brightens up "hmm Barbie's dimension. But wait can't he handle it, he is the Phoenix son?"

"He's not aware of it yet" Ember continues "we are going to need to help him a bit. The last time we just kind of plopped him back home without letting him know how to handle situations like this. When you see him give him the manual, that's basically all he needs since you trained him on everything else".

Avery nods "fine, oh and hey sis?"

Ember answers "yes, big brother?"

"Sorry" Avery continues "I didn't mean to go off on you; it's just, I really like Quatre, this isn't like those others I have flirted with including wolf".

"I know" Ember says "I'm just trying to spare you the heartbreak of having to let go later on. Just take care ok?"

Avery smiles a little "ok". He hangs up the phone and looks out the window at the new blond in his life, he smiles a little remembering the day they first connected.

[Flashback begins]

_Avery sits on the sand of a beach while Quatre stands looking out into the ocean. He watches as the blond takes off his shoes and socks. Quatre then runs over to the ocean and dips his feet in the cool water. Avery looks at him again and smiles admiring how the sun made the other boys hair look almost white "you know for someone who was born to survive the desert, you sure like being near water"._

_Quatre turns to look at him smiling, causing the wind to blow through his hair, the strands caressing and moving about his face making him look mysterious and exotic "It reminds me of my time with Heero; it seemed like the only day we had to relax and forget all about the war"._

_Avery frowned a bit "And Heero is who?"_

_Quatre walks back casually to Avery "he's a very dear friend of mine and a fellow comrade in arms". He sits next to Avery on the sand._

_Avery felt the sudden need to inquire further "when you say fellow comrade do you mean real comrades in war or the roman gay type of comrades?"_

_Quatre looks at him strangely "I guess you can say real comrades"._

_Avery felt the need to also ask a very burning question he had been dying to ask since the day he met Quatre "say Quatre, have you guys ever felt the need to relieve each others tension?"_

"_What do you mean?" Quatre quirks an eyebrow._

"_You know" Avery moved in closer "sexual tension, like in the fan fiction. You know, you and Trowa and duo, Heero, duo and wufei, you know the threesome fiction is awesome especially the one where you are tied to a bed post while Heero and Duo have their naughty way with you, always the hottest one in my opinion"._

_Quatre blinks at him for a moment wondering just what the hell Avery was talking about, he was about to ask him who would write smut like that when it dawned on him what Avery was implying "oh Allah, no, we would never engage in something so sordid, Duo and Heero have a very good and loving relationship, if anyone were to weasel their way between them Heero would kill them, especially if he heard someone was writing about what they do in the bedroom. We never share our boyfriends, it's unheard of". He then stops and looks off to the side a little sad "besides, if that were the case, I guess I would have been happy right now, sharing Trowa with him"._

_Avery smiles a bit, it took a long time for the blond to open up to him but he was glad he was making some kind of progress "so, let me guess, this Trowa person dumped you for wufei"._

_The blond looks at him "how did you know? And wait come to think of it how did you know about the rest of my friends names?_

_Avery suddenly became nervous "oh uh…I'm able to see things with my mighty Phoenix powers". Actually the real truth was he had seen all the Gundam Wing episodes, participated in Gundam wing forums, and read every boy's love doujinshi and fan fiction ever created, so he knew the pairings by heart. But he decided not to let Quatre know __**all**__ of that, he remembered the last anime character he revealed way too much to, they wanted to chop his head off "like I'm supposed to know that Inuyasha wasn't really fucking Muroku" He ranted to himself accidently out loud causing Quatre to look at him. Avery then smiles and waves to him a bit "oh I'm just talking to myself, I do that sometimes. But seriously though why the hell would anyone break up with you?"_

_Quatre looked out at the water splashing to the shore "he wanted someone more mature, he says being with me was like being with a helpless porcelain doll". His eyes began to tear up "he said he felt more like a babysitter then an actual lover around me"._

_Avery frowns at this "well shit, if he was going to break up with you then fine, but he didn't have to be an asshole about, it's like kicking someone's ass then spitting on them when their down" he stopped talking suddenly when he heard sniffling and sobbing from Quatre, and looks at the blond knowing that what he was saying wasn't helping at all._

_Quatre broke down in tears "I…I don't deserve to be loved, I destroyed colonies, killed millions upon millions of people, how can anyone love a monster like me?" He cries fully not being able to control himself, he had held it in for so long, allowing himself to be submerged in his duties at his fathers company, and going on nonstop missions with his sandrock he didn't allow himself to cry over the break up. Now with nothing to distract him from his sadness everything hit him all at once "I…I'm sorry….I can't…stop crying"._

_Avery looked at him thinking of a way to console him, but there's been only one thing he could think of that would stop the water works. He gently placed his hand on the blonds chin and forced Qautre to look at him, he then leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. The blonds eyes widen as the two separated and he instantly blush. He had stopped crying and simply sat there dump founded. Avery gave him a gentle smile "don't you ever put yourself down like that. You're the kindest person I have ever met, so much so that you spend more time being in tune with how others around you are feeling instead of thinking about yourself. No monster does that, so stop doing this to yourself"._

_Quatre blinks at him wiping away his tears "doing this to myself?"_

_Avery wraps an arm around Quatre and brings him close so that blond head rested on his chest "I realized something from watching you and from talking with you. You seem to have a way of allowing people to make you think that you are the bad guy, that what you did was wrong, mind you destroying a colony was wrong but you weren't yourself when you did it, you were manipulated by the Zero system, you were never in control. As for Trowa, all you ever did was love him the best way you could, it's not your fault he decided to be a shallow dick and leave you". He rubs Quatre's arm as the blond calms down and actually snickers at the dick comment "besides Quatre, it's his loss, he will have to spend the rest of his life with stony faced wufei, seriously the guys face looks like you can cut a roast on it much less kiss it". Quatre chuckles and Avery continues "I think that the only thing that you need to do is give everyone the "FUCK YOU" finger, once you stop letting past shit and dick head boyfriends bother you, you'll feel ten times better". He felt the blond stop moving but he figured that he was simply relaxing "I know, how about I help you get him back, you know fuck with him a bit, make him jealous for you". He looks over at Quatre realizing the blond is asleep. _

_Avery smiles down at him and leans back a little to make him more comfortable. As the sun starts to set, the glow of the sunlight graces Quatre's delicate features making him look like an absolute angel. Avery pays special attention to his face, the blond curly locks feather his forehead when the wind blew on it, the long lashes lightly kissing the blonds cheeks, the porcelain skin unblemished and glowing, those pink small cute lips begging to be kissed "goddamn I wanna fuck him" Avery thought as he gazed at the blond "he might as well have a target on his ass from here on out". That was it for him, he had made his decision "Fuck Trowa, I'm not going to do him any favors". He had planned on doing to Trowa what he had done to Yuri to make him realize his love for Quatre, but he changed his mind on that all together "that dick doesn't need any second chances with this angel, Quatre is mine". He held the blond close watching the sun set in the horizon._

[Flashback end]

Avery walks out to the front of the ship again making his way toward his newest conquest _"that's right, you will be mine Quatre, when I'm done you'll forget all about that no named clown"_. He walks up to Quatre and wraps his arms around him, causing the blond to stiffen a bit.

Quatre blushes after being hugged from behind "oh…y...you're back, is everything alright?"

Avery smiles, he loved it when Quatre was being shy "yeah, but it looks like I may have to take a little trip, I have business to attend to with an old friend".

Quatre stares off sadly "oh I see, I guess this means I will have to go home".

"No" Avery buries his nose in the blond's hair, after a moment of breathing in his scent he speaks to Quatre "come with me, being away from your dimension any longer won't be a problem; I could drop you off at any time period you want. So it won't be a problem for you to accompany me".

Quatre blinks at him, he wondered where all of this was coming from and also wondered why he wanted to go with Avery so badly, the thought of leaving the other man's side pained him "if it's not too much trouble then yes, I would like that very much".

Avery smiles and holds on to Quatre tightly, then without another word the two disappear out of site.

Authors End note: sorry for the long update, this week is very hectic for me. I'm about to get a job, so all week I have been preparing for it. You know buying new clothes, making sure everything is ok with my friend because I won't be able to baby sit her kids anymore, etc…. so I'll try to update as soon as possible while I get settled with everything . So look out for chapter 3 coming soon…… I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Wolfram steps out of the bedroom and looks both ways up and down the hall. He was looking out for Yuri, He had been watching out for his husband for almost a week. Yuri just would not let up on him ever since that day he had the dream. He needed to see Gisela, he wanted to know if he was really pregnant or not _"perhaps that dream was a fluke or maybe I was just imagining things, I'll just go see Gisela before supper starts"_ he heads down the hall toward Gisela's office, when he spots a shadow in the distance, it stops him in his tracks. He squints his eyes and looks at the shadow as it slowly moves out of sight behind a near by pillar. Wolfram quietly walks over to the pillar the shadow walked behind and peeked over to see whose shadow that was. The shadow lingers for a bit and walks towards Lady Celia's room. This is when wolfram panics and runs towards Lady Celia's room, he runs through the door and sees lady ceil relaxing in her reading chair, enjoying a good book. He looks directly at her and blinks "Mother, are you alright in here?" He walks around in the room checking everything.

Lady Celia looks up from her book "I'm fine wolfy". She notices him walking around the room inspecting everything "my dear what's the matter? What are you looking for?"

Wolfram looks under her bed and then looks up at her "something walked into your room just now". He walks over to her curtains and looks behind them "or should I say someone?"

Lady celie gave him a confused look "darling I don't know what you are talking about" she puts her book away and smiles up at him "I've been reading here all alone all morning, it's gotten quite boring actually".

Wolfram sighs not being able to find what he was looking for "you get bored easily anyway". He walks back towards her, but notices she is staring at him oddly "what is it?"

Lady Celie looks at him for a while, she then looks at his flat stomach with a serene and peaceful look on her face "you're with child, aren't you?"

There was an odd shift in the air where everything went from normal to feeling weird, wolfram blushes and shakes his head "uh…no, I'm pretty sure I'm not, I just have a bit of a bug, that's all".

Lady Celie gets up and strolls towards him casually "don't be afraid to admit the truth, I can smell another presence inside of you, so you can not hide it".

Wolfram was frozen in place wondering why his mother was saying such a weird thing "I'm not pregnant, I haven't even gone to see Gisela yet, so I can't determine this for sure".

Lady Celie walks over to the closed window and looks at the dawning sun "you seem afraid of having this child. Why?"

Wolfram looks at her back confused "I'm not afraid"

"Yes you are, my dear" The older blond places a hand on the window lost in thought "don't be afraid, he will taste delicious".

Wolfram was taken back by what she said "I'm sorry, come again?"

"you will be delicious too" She turns to him and smiles, she then walks back towards him and wraps her arms around his neck "but then again I always knew there was something special about you, from the time you threw your first fireball, till now as the Phoenix son". She hugs him in a motherly way and rests her head on his shoulder pressing her ear to his neck directly on the pulse "I can smell the blood inside of you, my dear, it's simply divine".

Wolfram stands there frozen in fear "m…m...mother?"

Lady Celia smiles and whispers in his ear in a dangerously low voice "I want to taste you, I want to rip your throat open and drink all of your blood, but I have to wait until the master arrives". She raises her leg and raises it sliding it down over the side of his outer thigh slowly "it's a shame, I so do love the little boys". She bends her head down and licks his neck.

Wolfram freaks out and pulls her hands off of him, he then holds them pushing her gently away "mother what are you doing?"

Lady Celie blinks at him for a minute confused "whatever do you mean wolfy?" The weird aura in the room disappeared instantly and she then looks at his hands holding her wrists and smiles "oh darling, if you wanted a hug all you have to do is ask". She wraps her arms around him and pulls his head against her chest "oh my little wolfy, it's been so long since we've hugged".

Wolfram struggles and gasps for air as he brings his head away from her chest "mother, stop what's wrong with you today? You're acting weird".

Lady Celie giggles "since when is it weird for a mother to hug her own baby boy?"

"That's not what I'm talking about" He finally gets away from her strong hug "why did you say all of those disturbing things?"

"What disturbing things?" she asked as she tries to sneak in another hug.

Wolfram holds her wrists again and looks at her seriously "about me being pregnant, and the creepy stuff you said afterwards".

Lady Celie brightens up like a light bulb "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!!! OH MY GOSH I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER".

"I'M NOT PREGNANT" Wolfram yelled "I haven't even seen Gisela yet, Wait" He stutters "stop straying off the topic, why did you say all of that creepy weird stuff?"

Lady Celie fell back to earth pouting disappointedly "wolfy honey I don't know what you are talking about, I've been here reading this entire time. Then you came in and wanted to hug me, that's all". She then looks at him a bit worried and puts her hand to his head "are you feeling alright my dear?" She then smiles at him playfully "morning sickness getting you down?"

Wolfram blushes "I'M NOT PREGNANT".

Suddenly the door opens and Conrad strode over to his mother's side "mother, wolfram dinners ready I came to get you."

Wolfram rubs his temples "mother, please if you were teasing me just say so, I'm beginning to think that I am losing my mind".

Lady Celie walks towards the door along with Conrad "oh nonsense wolfy dear, I wouldn't know how to make a disturbing, creepy joke, it's simply not in my nature. Now come down to dinner sweetie before it gets cold". With that she walks out the door.

Conrad looked over at wolfram, "are you alright? You look a bit pale"

Wolfram looked off to the side confused "um…I'm ok…..I think. Conrad could you do me a favor?"

Conrad looks at him with a grin "of course, what is it?"

"Keep a close eye on mother" wolfram says staring a bit at the door "she doesn't fully seem like herself". When Conrad looked at him confused wolfram quickly answered "I can't place a finger on it, it's just a feeling I guess. I don't know perhaps I am just feeling paranoid".

Conrad looks at him concerned "well you haven't been looking very well lately. Try getting some more rest." Conrad turns a bit to walk towards the door "and if you feel that strongly about mother, I will keep an eye on her, just to make sure she is alright".

Wolfram smiles "thank you Conrad". Conrad smiles and leaves, wolfram walks towards the door but then stops, he feels like he is being watched and turns around fully. He sees nothing but an open window and the wind blowing into the room _"I thought that window was closed"_ he thought as he walks over to the window and closes it. He then goes to join his family for dinner.

Meanwhile in a small human village outside the Demon Kingdom

A man with short brown hair and blue eyes is racking the ground of his farm; his wife is in the kitchen in a cottage right nest to the farms. He stops and wipes the sweat off of his brow smiling at the hard work he put in tending to his crops. His happy wife steps out of their cottage next to the farm with a glass of water. He accepts it wholeheartedly and downs the cold fluid happily as his wife smiles and fluffs her red hair gazing at him with brown eyes. The man looks at her smiling "you're so cute when you do that Ella"

Ella chuckles and fluffs her hair again "oh George stop, and get back to work". She takes the empty water glass from him "these crops ain't going to tend themselves you know".

George smiles and gets back to racking the Earth "yes dear". He then looks up at the sky a bit concerned "says Ella?"

"Yes George" Ella answered standing by the door of their cottage.

George keeps his eyes up at the sky "when do you suppose that mysterious hole is going away? It's becoming a downright eye sore".

Ella looks up; right above their happy farm was a small black hole, a small portal to anyone who would know what it was "gee George, I just don't know". She tilts her head at it but then retreats to the inside of the cottage to go wash dishes "I'm sure if we ignore it, it will probably go away".

George shrugs his shoulders and goes back to racking "yeah I suppose so". What neither of them noticed was the darks shadows dropping out of the hole onto the roof of their cottage and slithering like snakes off the roof and onto the floor slithering in different directions. One shadow slithers off and makes its way into the cottage.

George is happily racking and he hears a plate smash onto the floor, he runs into the cottage immediately "Ella you alright honey?" To his horror all he saw was his blood soaked wife impaled on a black shadow spike sticking out of the floor, George screams out and swings his rack at the shadow making it drop his now dead wife. Before he even gets the chance to mourn, a shadow slithers up to him and bites into his stomach. He cries out in pain and falls to the floor doubled over in pain.

The shadow is about to kill him when a voice rings out "No, we need a puppet, I want him alive". The shadow stops and slithers over to George's ear, it then slithers inside of his ear causing the poor farmer to scream and slam his head to the floor trying to get it out. But it was no use as the shadow takes over his entire mind. It then uses its manipulation powers and George gets up off the floor and walks outside like a mind controlled zombie "what shall I do for you sir?" The voice begins to speak to him "it is time I went to go see my family, but the portal is not big enough for me to come through, I need you to bring me the phoenix son, he will force this portal open and I will finally get to see my bride. Go now, you shoulder be there by nightfall". George bows to his new master and walks off to complete his mission "I shall bring you the Phoenix son".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wolfram looked everywhere for Gisela and couldn't locate the girl _"why is it that when I am trying to avoid her she's right there but when I am looking for her she's nowhere to be found"_, He walks towards the dining room and runs into Dorcas "have you seen Gisela? I just need to talk to her".

Dorcas froze at hearing Gisela's name, the woman was always on his back with one tedious task after another, and he was trying to avoid her "oh…uh… no I haven't. She might still be in town getting some supplies for her office".

Wolfram nods to him "well thanks anyway". He continues on to the dining room _"I'll have to go see her after dinner"_ he thinks as he opens the double doors and walks into the dining room. He walks in and sits at his usual spot smiling to everyone at the table. Conrad smiles back, while Gwendale merely nods to wolf, Wolfram looks over at Cheri-sama cautiously, remembering what had happened earlier. The blond older woman simply looked over at him and smiled sweetly giving him a little wave, wolfram simply stared at her _"she's so weird"_ he thought as his eyes scanned the room. He then looks over at Greta and immediately grows concerned "what happened to you?"

Greta stares at him with blood shot eyes, she had a haggard look on her face as if life was being drained out of her. She sits there and plays with her food "I feel a little sick".

Wolfram puts a hand to her head and looks over at Yuri's chair realizing he wasn't there yet "Well you do feel a little warm". He then places his hand on her cheek and onto her neck; he then stops there when he feels a hot bumpy spot on her neck as if hot oil was accidently splattered on it. He then looks over at everyone else at the table who seemed to just be eating and talking as if nothing had happened _"don't they notice Greta's condition?"_ they talk and smile at each other as normal, The door then opens and Yuri walks in and heads for the table, also smiling at everyone, wolfram looks over at him "hey Yuri, I think something's wrong with Greta".

Yuri walks over to Greta and Wolfram; he sits next to Greta and feels her head "running a fever Greta?"

Conrad then speaks to them "we were telling her to go back to bed, but she insisted that she wait for you and wolfram to come eat with us". Wolfram gives him an odd look as he continues to inspect his daughter.

Cheri-sama gives Greta a concerned look "we told you that you didn't have to wait up for them sweetie". Her concerned look turned into a harsh one but her voice never wavered "if you're really not feeling well then perhaps I should lay you to rest". She sips her wine not taking her eyes off the little girl, something malicious passed between the two as they stared at each other in an almost competitive way.

Greta gives the older woman a dark look "no please, don't go through the trouble". She then brightens up innocently "I wouldn't want someone of your age to stress yourself out too much, you might break a hip". She smirks at the outraged look on Cheri-sama's face and looks over to Yuri "papa, I think I will go to bed, I don't feel good at all".

Yuri takes his daughters hand and stands "well ok but I'll take you to bed, and I'll stay with you till you fall asleep". He leads Greta off the chair; he then leads her out of the dining room.

When Yuri leaves; wolfram chances a glance at everyone in the room. They all seemed a bit different; it's as if their mood had gotten darker. Gwendale looks over at him and wolfram smiles a little "penny for your thoughts brother?"

Gwendale sticks his knife into the table and gets up, he then walks over to where wolfram was sitting and grins at him "so sorry about your precious daughter". He talked to wolfram as if he were a total stranger, it gave the blond the creeps "I do hope it's nothing serious, we wouldn't want the poor little thing to **die** on us". Wolfram heard Conrad and Cheri-sama snicker at that as Gwendale turns and leaves the room.

Wolfram looks over at the two remaining people in the room, the two look back at him with evil smirks on their faces "uh… I'm going to check on Greta and Yuri". He slowly got up from his chair resisting the urge to grab the closest sword he could get his hands on "good night everyone". They say nothing to him; all they do is look at him seriously as if they wanted to get rid of him. He makes a hasty retreat out of the dining room and into the hall "what the hell was that all about?" He could literally feel the hallway get cold; he could also feel eyes watching him. The atmosphere grew hostile but there was no one there. He breathes a little and sighs shocked at the fact he can see his breath in the air and everything goes dark as if the candles in the hallway dimmed on their own. He continues to walk a little more and produces a fireball in his hand to lighten the place up, suddenly a hand touched his shoulder and he nearly leaps out of his skin. The fireball in his hand instantly goes out plunging him into darkness again. All wolfram could see was his own breath as his breathing begins to quicken, he turns to the direction of the hand "w…whose there?"

"Hey wolfram?" a female voice calls out to him "why are you standing in the dark?"

Wolfram lights up another fireball and looks in the direction of the voice "Gisela?"

Gisela smiles at him, standing there with a basket of herbs and stuff on her arm "of course it's me, who do you think silly?"

Wolfram smiles in relief and raises the fireball into the air, suddenly all the candles in the hall light up all at once "I think I'm going crazy, it's like someone is coming to get me or something, I just feel so on edge". He then remembers something "oh while I have you here do you think you could take a look at Greta, I think she is coming down with something".

"Of course" Gisela walks with him to Greta's room "is this why you were looking for me?"

Wolfram looks over at her "how did you know I was looking for you?"

"Dorcas told me" she then frowns "I ought to make that slacker give me 100 laps around the palace, he's been avoiding me lately to skip out on his duties". She then looks over at him "by the way, isn't there something else you wanted to see me about".

Wolfram was about to tell her when he saw Yuri come out of Greta's room, then wolfram begins to stutter "oh uh…nothing important".

Gisela gives him a confused look; she then looks at where he is looking and automatically got the hint "we'll talk later wolfram, I promise".

Wolfram grins a bit "thanks", he then approaches Yuri who was coming their way "Yuri, how is she?"

Yuri sighs "she can't sleep, I was thinking of getting her some warm milk or something".

Gisela smiles at him "let me take a look at her, I'll give her a physical, so the two of you will have to stand outside". She walks toward Greta's room and opens the door "I'll let you two know when to come back".

They both watch her as she walks inside the room. Wolfram walks over to the nearest pillar and smiles a little at Yuri "weird day huh?"

Yuri walks over to him and wraps his arms around wolfram pulling him slightly away from the pillar "in what way?"

Wolfram tilts his head at the double black king "well I don't think you've noticed but, something strange is going on".

"Yeah I know" Yuri says "you have been a bit edgy lately".

Wolfram frowns "me? No that's not exactly what I was talking about. Haven't you noticed that everyone's been acting odd?"

Nope" he says "only you".

Wolfram humphs and edges out of Yuri's arms, turning his back to him "how typically clueless you are".

What?" Yuri looks over at wolfram hoping he didn't offend him "you can't blame me for thinking that when you kick me off the bed almost every night, screaming something about exploding stomachs, you had that dream three nights in a row". He then stops to think "maybe I should have Gisela take a look at you as well".

Wolfram tries to change his attitude into an upbeat one "oh… no I'm sure it's just bad dreams I have been having, she doesn't specialize in that".

Yuri hugs him from behind and wolfram leans against him "you know wolfram; I am beginning to think that maybe these dreams are trying to tell you something"

"What do you mean?" wolfram says.

Yuri rests his chin on wolframs shoulder "well, I heard a little something interesting about the demon male anatomy a while back from Gwendale".

Wolfram looks back at him smiling a little "oh?"

Yuri then smiles back "yeah, demon males can conceive offspring".

Suddenly the smile on wolframs face disappears "oh?" he squirms a little in the king's arms "you know about that huh?"

Yuri can feel the blond become uncomfortable and grows concerned "I've been wondering lately what our child would look like. You know, perhaps a kid with my hair and your eyes".

Wolfram became even more uncomfortable "are you seriously considering that? I mean do you want kids?"

"Of course" Yuri smiles even more and whispers seductively in the blonds ear "I want you to have my child. I want us to have as many of you as possible".

Wolfram blushed "oh Yuri". He turns around and kisses his husband, he then looks into Yuri's eyes dreamily, but then flashes of his dream popped into his head once again and the nausea instantly set in. wolfram pushes Yuri away gently and walks out into the open air breathing a little.

Yuri looks at him wondering what happened "wolfram?" suddenly the door to Greta's room opened and Gisela walks out.

"Your majesty" Gisela says "Greta's not having a fever, but she is suffering from exhaustion, I managed to give her some medicine to put her to sleep, I'll come back and check on her tomorrow".

"Thank you Gisela" Yuri says. Gisela nods to him and looks over at wolfram one last time grinning, she then leaves the two of them alone. Yuri looks over at wolfram again; who has his back to him and seems to not want to look at him "wolfram….. Uh is there something you want to tell me?"

"No" wolfram says quickly without turning around "I'm sorry Yuri, I'm getting really tired, I'm just going on ahead to bed".

Yuri tries not to look disappointed "well actually I was kind of hoping that we'd try for that baby tonight".

Wolfram hunches over a little trying not to lurch anything in front of his husband "o…on second thought, I think I just want to be alone tonight. Goodnight Yuri". He then makes a mad dash for the closest room he could find and goes inside the room closing the door behind him.

Yuri looks in his direction totally confused "but that's the bathroom". He stands there completely bewildered and sighs _"why won't you tell me what's wrong?"_ he thought as he walks over to his room to go to bed alone.

Meanwhile outside the demon kingdom

George walks through the woods until he happens upon edge of the cliff the woods was on. He looks over the cliff and sees the entire demon kingdom below it will still take him a couple of days to get there. With an evil grin he continues downward descending upon the demon kingdom and his prime target.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lady Celie and Conrad walk into her room, both looked agitated and upset. Lady Celie fists her hand and punches the nearest wall next to the window "ugh I can't stand that little shit, ever since the master chose her she's been lording it over my head". She turns around to look at Conrad "can you believe she called me old, I'm not fucking old" In her frustration she picks up her reading lamp and throws it at the wall next to the door.

Conrad glares at her and goes to the door closing it "quiet, you want everyone to hear us?"

Lady Celie glares back at him "like I give a flying fuck about these filthy mortals, human and demon alike couldn't possibly compare to us". She turns frustrated towards the window "I can't stand this body how long do we have to do this?"

Conrad walks up behind her "until master gets a hold of the Phoenix son. The retriever should be approaching any day now. When the master arrives we can ditch these bodies and rejoin him in the shadow vampire dimension".

"Ugh I didn't want to be here in the first place, remember?" lady Celie said "I wanted to marry the master; I wanted to be his bride, why couldn't he have married me?"

Conrad grins maliciously "because he's a pedophile, you knew that about him when the two of you first dated". He then laughs cruelly "perhaps if you were 11 and wearing a school girl outfit then maybe he might have cared enough to stick it in you".

Lady Celie grabs a nearby statue and throws it at his head "SHUT UP, why the hell did I ever get paired up with you?"

Conrad ducks it and grins at her "don't be so bitter. If your emotions run too high that body will reject you and you'll go back to being a shadow serpent again. You know that the only time you can assume the form of a vampire is in the shadow realm".

Lady Celie groans a bit "I know that you twit". She turns back around and wraps her arms around her borrowed body "the only good part about all of this is that once she grows up and stops being so little and cute he will suck her dry of all her blood and move on to the next victim".

Conrad sits on the reading chair looking up at her "little miss drama queen, you think that once the master gets tired of her you will be able to move in and marry him, face the facts you're 23; your too old for him to even be remotely attracted to you".

The Fake Cheri-sama couldn't take his taunts anymore. They were paired together with each other because they were both high dark magic users who could handle inter dimensional travel. They were both sent for the sole purpose of taking over the bodies of the two most trusted members of the demon kingdom. They then had to put a spell on Greta which will slowly disillusion her into believing that she is in love with the Vampire Prince through her nightly dreams. But now there was competition and hatred between the two females which was slowly driving her crazy "I hate her, she's just a child, why do I have to compete with a child? It's not fair". Her eyes begin to tear up as she leans against the window sill staring up at the moon.

The Fake Conrad rolls his eyes; he was completely unsympathetic to this woman's plight. All he was interested in was his reward for taking part in this little mission of theirs. He for one loved the body he was in because it was so much hotter then the one in the shadow realm. His old body was deformed, old and brittle; this new body was young, handsome and best of all sexy. He found himself looking in the mirror every night since the day he took it over. Therefore if he completed this mission and the master gets to take his bride away to the shadow realm, his reward would be to take Conrad's soul and feed it to the ravenous shadow monsters in the shadow realm, and then take this body as his own forever. He smiles whenever he thinks about his reward and all the naughty, nasty things he could do with this gorgeous body. He looks at her and sighs "why do you insist on torturing me with your emotional episodes?" He gets up and walks toward the door "if it makes you feel any better, you can have hot makeup sex with the master when he's finished using up the kid, so just quit your bitching and look forward to that". He then walks out the door.

The fake Lady Celie shakes with anger and punches the glass window. Ignoring the pain and lapping the blood off of her fist she then goes off to bed hoping to fall asleep.

The fake Conrad walks over to the Fake Gwendales office and walks right in. He sees Gwendale looking at the night sky "you sense him don't you? The retriever?" he sees that Gwendale is hunched over holding himself. "Don't lose control of that body; you'll blow all of our covers if you emerge now". He locks the door preparing to help his teammate deal with a resisting body.

The next Morning

Gisela washes her hands at the nearby sink in her office, she then turns around and smiles at the only occupant in the room "ok wolfram, now we wait for the results".

Wolfram sighs and looks up at her from the medical bed he was sitting on "how long will it take?"

"Just a couple of hours, you'll know by this evening" she says, she then looks over at him a bit concerned "you know wolfram you seem to be more paranoid then expecting. Everything alright?"

Wolfram nods and hops off the bed to stand "for the last time I'm fine, I have just been a bit off lately and I wanted to see if the hunch I've been having was correct". He then goes towards the door "well I'll see you this evening Gisela". Gisela waves to him smiling as he leaves her office. Wolfram walks down the hall to the bedroom when he notices that the door to his room is slightly open. Finding this weird he decides to investigate. He begins to walk towards his room, at first his pace was normal but then as he drew closer and closer to the door he could feel an immense power coming from behind the door. He stays more and more on his guard getting his powers ready for anything. He gets to the door and grips the doorknob; he slowly turns it and opens the door. He then hears someone knock over something in the room _"who the hell is in my room?" _

Wolfram bursts through the door and into the room "who are…." He stopped as he came face to face with a blond boy with green eyes staring back at him like a deer in the head lights. The two blonds stare at each other, at first wolfram thought he was looking at a mirror but he then remembered the mirror was at the side wall near the window. Plus the other blond was dressed oddly; his features were slightly different also. The other blond in front of him turned a bit and started looking around him a bit as if searching for another person who was supposed to be with him.

The other blond looks around briefly, then nervously decides to break the ice "good day to you". He bows a bit which wolfram recognizes as the greeting from Yuri's country on earth "my name is Quatre and well I was supposed to be here with someone but he disappeared on me".

Wolfram quirks an eyebrow "and you're in my room because….?"

Suddenly out of the nearby closet Avery jumps out smiling "SURPRISE".

The two blonds look over at him, Quatre looks at him confused and wolfram stares at him stunned wondering why the hell he was here. Avery jolts up behind Quatre and hugs him smiling at wolfram "wolfram number 1, meet wolfram number 2, how about the three of us get well acquainted on the bed?"

Quatre blushes furiously and puts his hand to his mouth in shock "Avery!!!"

Wolfram rolls his eyes and shuts the door behind him "Avery what are you doing here?"

Avery cuddles against a very shy and embarrassed Quatre "fulfilling my dream of doing two hot blonds in your bedroom. Why is that a problem for you sweetness?"

Quatre's face turns completely red "I...I promise that is not what we are here for".

Wolfram sighs and walks up to them. He then sticks out his hand to greet the terribly embarrassed other blond boy "don't worry; I'm use to his antics. I'm wolfram by the way".

Quatre sighs in relief as Avery releases him to greet wolfram "it's nice to meet you wolfram, you have a beautiful home".

Wolfram beams him a smile "thank you Quatre".

Avery watches the two grinning wickedly "ok now kiss for big daddy, my blond angels".

Both blonds glare at him, causing Avery to put his hands up in surrender "ok, ok geez it's like wolfram times two".

Quatre looks at wolfram "how did you survive him?"

Wolfram smiles "it helps to have a sense of humor".

Avery pouts "hey guys I'm standing right here".

Suddenly the door opens and Yuri steps through "hey wolf, breakfast is ready….." he stops when he sees who is in wolfs room. "Uh...oh it's you…again".

Avery smiles "hey there your royal dorkyness". He grins at the double black king teasingly "how is my favorite couple?"

"Depends" Yuri says walking inside the room "on why exactly you are here".

Avery is still smiling "well then you are probably not going to like me today". He sits down on wolframs bed and pulls a blushing Quatre right into his lap casually "you have a rip in the dimensional portal to fix".

Wolfram ignored the fact that Avery was using his bed "a rip? How is there a rip in the dimensional portal, don't those things close on their own?"

Avery shook his head while cuddling Quatre who could only sit there and quietly listen "actually no, the firestone was supposed to close it, either that or Ember but when she came to close the hell dimension portal, she didn't realize that another had opened up at the same time".

Wolfram crosses his arms looking at him "so wait; now I have to do it?"

"Well you are the Phoenix son" Avery said "you've neglected your duties as one, which has been ok with us so far considering the duties you have here. But now it's time for you to step up my man and do what you were trained to do".

Wolfram sighs and rubs his temple "it's always something with you isn't it Avery?"

"Sorry pumpkin" Avery said "but I do have something that might help you". He waves his hand in the air and suddenly a book appears out of nowhere and slams onto the floor. The big thick book sits there in the middle of the room with everyone staring down at it.

Wolfram moves, picks it up and dusted it off "what the heck is this?"

Quatre reaches for it and wolfram lets him see the book "it looks ancient". He passes his hand over the markings of the book "and used".

Avery rests his head on Quatres shoulder "that it does my dear, it's been used since the very first Phoenix son ever created, there's spells, potions and incantations that will help you defeat whatever came out of the rip and close it for good".

Yuri frowns "something came out of that rip?"

Avery smiles "my Quatre sensed it; he's psychotic"

Quatre frowns at him "empathic Avery, I'm empathic".

Avery smiles "yeah what he said".

Quatre rolls his eyes and gets up from his lap. He stands in front of wolfram and Yuri a bit concerned "I sensed a very dark and hostile entity in this world the moment we came to this castle. But they seem to be very small and powerless at this point and time".

Wolfram nods "which means they are making the way for something bigger to come through".

Yuri holds wolframs hand "but what are they after?"

"Whatever it is" Quatre continues "it's already inside this castle, possibly after someone close to you".

Avery got up to stand with them "well this book should be more useful to you then we thought. You don't mind if we crash here do you?"

Quatre looks at him surprised "uh… but I thought that we were going…."

Avery smiles down at him "oh we are but it looks like the situation has gotten a bit more drastic then we thought".

Yuri smiles "it's fine, we have more then enough room".

Quatre looks over at Yuri "are you sure? I would not want to impose"

Wolfram smiles at him "you're not, don't worry, if king Yuri says you two can stay then you can stay".

Avery cheers "alright then that's that, just one more order of business before we end this pillow talk session".

Wolfram looks at him curious "what's that?"

Avery walks up to wolfram and puts his hand on his stomach "looks like you've got a little bun in the oven". Wolframs eyes widen as he looks back at Avery. Avery then looks at Yuri who also looked shocked "yep that's right, all that "loving him long time" finally paid off. Congrates." He then takes Quatre by the hand and leads him to the door "come on lets get some breakfast".

Quatre stares confused at wolfram and Yuri, then back at Avery "but, isn't he a boy?"

Avery smiles leading the blond out the door "I'll explain later". He then closes it leaving the stunned married couple standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!!!" Yuri could not manage to keep his voice down "you're terrible, how could you keep that from me?"

Wolfram frowned at him "look I don't know that for sure, I went to see Gisela just a half hour ago. So I wasn't so sure about it either".

Yuri turns from him a moment to think "it all makes sense now, the bad dreams, the morning sickness, the fact that you won't have sex with me, why didn't I see this before?" He looks back at the blond and smiles a little "wolfram we're having a baby".

"I'm having the baby, Yuri" wolfram corrected him "and we don't even know if there's a baby to have, so could you not get so excited".

While the two are talking inside wolf's room, outside in the hall, a shadow serpent sneaks in through the hallway window seeping in through the cracks. It slowly makes its way to wolframs room. Inside wolfram tries to calm Yuri down "don't get your hopes up it might not be a baby".

Yuri frowns at him "wolf, why are you being so negative about this? We should be more hopeful right now".

Wolfram looks away from him "I… I'm not sure if I…"

Yuri gets a bit nervous "not sure of what?"

The shadow serpent seeps into the room under the crack of the closed door, he then latches onto to wolframs leg. Wolfram gasps and looks down at his ankle "what the hell?" suddenly the shadow serpent grows large to the point where its serpent head hits the ceiling. Yuri freaks out as the serpent holds his wolfram upside down by the leg "WOLFRAM!!!!" Yuri immediately unsheathes Morgif and stabs the serpent in the tail, causing the huge creature to cry out.

Meanwhile in the dining room

Quatre grabs his chest and looks toward the door they had come through a while ago. He should have known something strange was about to happen when they came to the dinning room and no one was there, only the maids who brought out their food "something is wrong".

Avery scarfed down some eggs and meat before addressing the blond "I know, but I thought we could have at least ate something before dealing with this shit".

Quatre doesn't wait for him to finish his food, his instincts force him out of his chair and he runs out the door. Avery becomes startled by his actions and goes after him "Quatre wait, you don't know what your dealing with".

Back at wolframs room

The serpent breaks down wolframs bedroom door and speedily slithers away from Yuri who is chasing after him. Wolfram cries out and throws a fireball up at the serpent's face temporarily blinding the beast. The serpent lets go of him and he drops to the floor hitting his head hard on the ground, he saw stars as Yuri ran over to him screaming out his name. The huge serpent recoils and lunges after wolfram just as Yuri got to him, but suddenly the sound of gun shots rung in the air and the serpent hisses in the direction of the bullets. Quatre stands there poised with his gun taking shots at the huge beast, the serpent lashes at him with its tail and whips the gun out of his hand he then lunges after Quatre. The blond stands there frozen when suddenly Avery grabs him and takes off flying them both out of the way of the serpent and hovering against the ceiling . Yuri takes this opportunity to summon his own water serpents ; who then strike the shadow serpent biting and whipping against him. They push him outside into the sunlight and the shadow serpent screams out as the sun makes direct contact with its body burning him. The shadow serpent screams and shrinks, it then begins to take on a different form. It transforms itself into George and looks up at all of them with a look of hatred and vengeance in his eyes. He then runs off to the nearest place with a shade and disappears into the shadow.

Yuri looks down at wolfram who groans and holds the back of his head "wolf, are you alright?"

"I …think so…" wolfram said drifting in and out of consciousness. He hit his head pretty hard against the floor.

Yuri picks him up in his arms "I'm taking you to Gisela". He looks at the other two as they land to stand next to them "are you two ok?"

Quatre looks over at Avery realizing the other man wasn't going to say anything "we're fine Yuri; go we'll catch up with you later". Yuri nods to them and takes wolfram off to see Gisela. Quatre looks over at Avery "are you ok?"

Avery holds Quatre suddenly becoming very serious "don't you ever do that again".

Quatre blinks noticing Avery is holding him tighter then usual "Avery? It's ok, I am a soldier, and I was trained to handle any situation in the most effective way possible".

"IN YOUR WORLD" Avery raised his voice without even noticing it "in your world you can handle things the way you choose to, but in this world, things are different. You could have been killed, running off head first into danger may have worked in your world, but here things are a lot more unstable and chaotic. Please….please don't ever leave my side again". He nearly squeezes the life out of the blond when he says that.

Quatre could feel the love emanating from the other mans heart, his body could not help but gravitate to Avery's warm body "I'm sorry, I scared you. But please understand; I am not used to being the damsel in distress. At some point Avery you are going to have to learn to trust that I can handle myself out there". Avery simply holds him for a while longer in the middle of the hall.

In Gisela's medical office

"WHAT HAPPENED?!!" Gisela shouts in shock as Yuri brings wolfram in.

"We were attacked" Yuri lays the blond on the medical bed and Gisela hovers over him immediately with bandages "where the hell is everybody? It's like the castles empty".

Gisela uses her mazoku healing powers on the back of wolf's head "I don't know; I couldn't find dorcas or any of the other soldiers this morning. Gwendales been held up in his room, even Lady Celie and Conrad aren't around. God only knows where my father disappeared off to; the only reassuring thing is that Greta is still asleep in her room".

Yuri sighs "well that's something to look forward to". He looks down at wolfram who was still struggling to keep his eyes open "you'll be alright". Wolfram merely nods a bit as Gisela takes her hand from his head.

"I did the best I could to bring down the swelling" she takes the bandages and begins to wraps them around his head "he can rest his eyes now and sleep it off. He won't go into a coma or anything but I do suggest you wake him up every now and then just to be on the safe side".

"Thanks Gisela" Yuri watches as Wolfram drifts to sleep. He then brushes a few strands of hair out of the blonds face and kisses his forehead, "what a miserable day". He then looks up at Gisela "by the way I heard you gave him a pregnancy examination".

Gisela nods "I don't think you even have to ask how that turned out". She finished her bandaging and winks at him "and don't worry about wolfram, he'll come around and accept it".

Yuri picks up wolfram again and carries him towards the door "thank you Gisela". He walks out the door to take wolfram to bed.

Gisela turns and washes her hands at the sink; she then passes the window to put away her supplies, when she notices someone standing outside in the courtyard watching the flowers swaying in the wind. She looks out the window and immediately notices the long lilac colored hair blowing as the wind blows "father?" She looks out at him as he turns around; as if he heard Gisela call out to him, but instead of his usual good natured smile he gives her whenever she looks out at him, instead he had a stern serious look on his face. Gunter then smiles at her wickedly and turns his back to her. She gets curious and goes after him leaving her office to join him in the courtyard. When she reaches the courtyard she finds that he is gone, she looks around her to see where he disappeared off to; she then notices his retreating figure turning around the corner out of her line of sight "father? Where are you going?" She goes around the corner and sees him turn yet another corner speedily "this isn't funny, von Kleist" her voice gets stern and commanding when she sees him turn yet another corner. Finally he stops and his back remains to her, he stands there, not moving an inch as Gisela walks slowly towards him to touch his back "father?"

He suddenly turns and grabs her wrist roughly pulling her towards him "now is that any way to talk to your dear father?" His eyes turn red and his teeth pertrude into sharp pointy fangs, Gisela screams out in horror as the fake Gunter leans in closer to her "now give daddy a kiss". He bites down on her necks, sucking some of her blood; Gisela screams again then passes out from the pain of the sudden attack. When he was sure she was out cold, he slings her lifeless body over his shoulder and disappears into the shadows.

Meanwhile in Gwendales office

The fake Gwendale lurches forward and throws up in the waste basket near by his desk. He then sits on the chair at the desk _"curse this wretched body, why is he so strong? He's been resisting me since I took over"_. Gwendale's soul was still inside the body so his freewill was struggling constantly to expel the imposture from his body. The fake Gwendale digs his nails into the desk and grits his teeth, "I need to feed, that's the only way for me to have the strength enough to expel his soul, I should have feed from him before I took over". He then hears a knock on the door and tries his best to keep his voice from shaking "come in".

Anissina steps through the door and looks at him a bit shock "wow, I was going to ask you to test out my newest invention but it appears someone else got to you first". She closes the door and steps closer to him realizing something truly was wrong "are you alright? You really don't look so good".

"I'm a bit under the weather" Gwendale's hand suddenly launches out onto the desk and taps on the desk erratically and loudly, the fake Gwendale then scrambles and takes the hand off the desk "actually I'm a lot worse then I thought I was".

Anissina moves in closer to him and puts her hand on his head "well your in luck I have just the invention to help you in your sickly state".

"Actually" Gwendale grins up at her "there is one thing you can do to help me Anissina". His grin goes wider as he bears his fangs to her about to enjoy his first meal of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: sorry for the long delay, but I just started working so I'm getting trashed every day out there. Ah well you what they say another day, another dollar.

Chapter 7

Yuri lays the unconscious blond on the bed in their shared room. He then pulls a blanket over wolfram and sits by his side in a chair. The blonds eyes opened in slits and Yuri smiles down at him "hey there sleeping beauty".

Wolfram gives him a sleepy smile "hey you". The blonds eyelids begin to close again.

Yuri smiles at him and gives him a kiss on the forehead "get some rest, you might need the energy later".

Wolfram struggles to keep his eyes open; he hated leaving his husband all alone to face this but at the moment he had no choice. His eyelids betrayed him as he slowly slips back into the darkness of sleep.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a gentle voice was heard on the other end, "yoohoo, your majesty, everything alright?" Yuri perked up a bit, it sounded like the sweet voice of Lady Celie, trying to get him to open the door.

Yuri smile and went to the door "just a second". He goes up to the door and puts his hand on the door knob but then he looks down and notices what looked like the tip of a snakes tail poking impatiently underneath the cracks of the door. Yuri frowns down at it then looks at the locked door "actually Lady Celie, wolfram needs some rest so I'm going to leave the door closed for now and let him sleep".

There was a small thud on the floor outside as if someone was angrily stomping their feet "very well your majesty, but as I'm sure you already know, the key to making sure every child recovers from an illness is the warmth of a mothers love would you agree?" He could sense her walking closer to the door and pressing herself against it "please your majesty, let me in, let me love my baby boy"

The way she said that gave him the absolute creeps, he sits on the bed where wolfram is slumbering then looks at the door "no, I'm not letting you in". He can hear hissing and the sound of her punching the door, so he knew he had struck a nerve "so what are you and what do you want with wolfram?"

The fake Lady Celie laughs the creepiest laugh Yuri had ever heard and leans against the door "now, now you cannot ask a lady to reveal all her secrets. You will find out soon enough my dear, you cannot hide in there forever". She then slithers away and her shadow disappears from the door.

Yuri breathes a sigh of relief "that was the most disturbing thing I had ever witnessed in my life", he thought as he stares warily at the door. He then looks at Wolfram sleeping next to him "why are they after you?"

Meanwhile in Greta's room

The little girl wakes up and sits up in her bed, she then stretches out and yawns, she's had such a wonderful rest, she now felt refreshed rejuvenated and ready to take on the world. She gets out of bed and scratches the marks on her neck which were now slowly fading into her skin. The manipulation of her dreams hand taken a toll on her, she was believing that she belonged with the dark master and that all the shadow serpents inhabiting the castle were now her servants. Her fiance told her in one of her dreams that as long as they were in this world they had to do whatever she said. She slowly made her way out of her room and looks around. She then sees Conrad walking towards her, she smiles and walks up to him"you there, wizard in the borrowed body, why hasn't my fiance arrived yet?", She was able to see into their soul at who they really were so she knew this was not the real Conrad.

The Fake Conrad rolls his eyes, he would love nothing more then to kick the little bitch through an open glass window, but he knew the master would have his head for that "we are trying to retrieve the Phoenix son your....majesty".

Greta looks up at him frowning and started nagging "please try harder, it should not take this long for you to capture one blond".

Conrad sighs and looks down, his mind dwelling on how easy it will be to step on her like a cockroach "you know your assistance would be of some help to us, you are the only one that can get close to them enough to lure them into a trap. It would be nice for you to do something that didn't involve getting sick and sleeping all fucking day". His temper had gotten the best of him as he talked to her.

Greta looked at him as if she were already their Queen "you know it's not very smart to test my patience. You will respect the wishes of your Queen", She then narrows her eyes "or would you rather answer to Master Judas instead, I'm sure he will not be happy to hear how his staff is treating his new bride".

Conrad felt threatened over the fact that this little girl truly would be the death of him "as you wish your majesty". He then walks away from her seemingly more somber then he was before.

Greta walks down the hall smiling a little, but deep down she knew she would have to interfere at some point _"but why am I so hesitant, if I truly love him with all my heart then I should be willing to do anything for him"_ she thought. She continues to walk down the hall until she saw Yuri and Wolfram's room, she then smiles at her own good fortune _"if I am going to be taken seriously as a Queen and bride of the vampire lord then I must show everyone that I am not afraid to get my hands dirty". _With that thought in mind she walks up to the door and knocks on it, she didn't hear an answer at first and was beginning to wonder if anyone was inside. She then heard some muffled noises and the unsheathing of a sword. At this point she decides to make her presence known "Papa Yuri? It's me Greta".

Yuri opens the door and smiles down relieved at Greta. He then scoops her up into a hug "Greta I was worried about you. I'm glad your not taken over". He then paused and hugged her body again , the warmth that he usually feels there was gone now. He looks at her for a bit "are you ok? Something feels wrong".

When the dark master manipulated her dreams he programed her to love only him, but she knew that if she didn't act accordingly the double black king would sense something is wrong and investigate. She smiles a little at him "no I'm just fine papa". She then looks over at wolfram and thinks to herself _"so that's where the Phoenix son has been hiding. Everyone has been looking in the wrong places for him"._

She quickly changes her pleased look with a look of utter shock "oh no, PAPA WOLFRAM". She runs over to the bed where he is laying unconscious "what happened to him?"

Yuri chalked his feeling into one of simple paranoia "we were attacked by some beast, it was after wolfram, he's going to be ok but I have to keep track of him to make sure he wakes up".

"_So the retriever did arrive"_ Greta thought to herself as she looked at wolfram. She then looks up at Yuri "papa wolfram is lucky to have you around to protect him".

Yuri grins a little and rubs the back of his head " well lets just hope he sees it that way. You know wolfram, when the wimp is the one protecting him you know somethings wrong".

Greta smiles up at him thinking _"this is too easy, he's like putty in my hands"._ She then looks back at wolfram _"i wonder how far I can go with this". _She slowly climbs on the bed and lays down next to him, on the outside it looked like she was simply providing comfort, but in reality she was surveying his condition. They needed him alive in order to open the gate, so she had to make sure he was still breathing.

Just then Avery walked into the room, closing the door behind him "hey hows everyone doing so far?"

Yuri looks over at him "fine, he's still sleeping". He then gestures to Greta on the bed " I don't believe you have ever met my daughter, Greta".

Avery looks over at the girl and instantly brightens up, he conjures up a lollipop and holds it out for her "AWWW well aren't you the cutest little thing on two legs, yes you are, YES YOU ARE".

Greta instantly slaps the lollipop out of his hand and gives him a serious look "DON'T PATRONIZE ME. I am not in the mood to pretend I like you right now, or to pretend that annoying gesture is cute". She then blanked out at that moment, in her annoyance she hadn't realized she was about to blow her cover. As the two shocked males looked at her she decided to think of something quick "after all you are the mean man who tried to break up papa Yuri and papa Wolfram, I saw you at the ball dancing with Papa wolfram so don't think you can dance your way out of this one".

Avery blinked for a second, then he smiled softly at her. He takes her hand in his and kisses it causing Greta to blush instantly "you're right and even though we never met till now, I'm truly sorry I offended you princess. It was never my intention to break up your family. It was simply my way of bringing you guys closer together. I know it may not seem that way now but when you get older and experience love for the very first time you'll understand exactly what I mean". Avery winks at her continues to smile.

Greta's face continues to turn red and all she could do was lay back down next to wolfram and pull the blanket over her head _"that bastard, he may have been able to charm papa Wolfram but he will never charm me. My heart belongs to Master Judas"_ she thinks as she lays there.

Yuri looks at Avery apologetically "it's been a rough day for all of us". Avery waves it off smiling, Yuri smiles also and looks around Avery for a moment "so where's Quatre?"

Avery instantly frowns "he went to patrol the area, I wanted to prove to him that I trust him to take care of himself so I had to let him go survey the castle".

"i know it must be hard for you to leave him alone" Yuri said reassuringly "but he'll be ok".

Avery sighs "i hope so, I really do".

Meanwhile

Quatre keeps his hand on his gun as he walks through the halls. He notices that he hasn't seen one single person since he started looking around. He makes his way down and notices the door to one of the rooms is open. Curious he inches over to the open door and pulls out his gun. He then hurriedly walks over to stand at the entrance, ready to shoot anyone who passes through. Suddenly someone walks up behind him and speaks "what are you doing?" Quatre becomes startled and turns toward the voice only to see that it was a woman with long red hair and blue eyes staring dead at him "oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else".

Lady Anissina walks a little closer to him, her curious inventive eyes look directly at the gun in his hand " and what is that in your hand young stranger?"

Quatre instantly puts his gun away "I'm so sorry, I assure you I wasn't going to shoot anyone".

Anissina grabs the weapon right for it's holster on his side and analyzes it in her hand "what an interesting little toy you have here?" she then looks at him with a glint of excitement in her eyes "will you let me take it apart?"

Quatre grabbed the gun from her "please be careful with that". He then hears someone shout in Anissina's office and gets in front of her to protect her "what was that?"

Anissina grins mischievously "just a little something I am working on". She finally notices Quatre's strange attire "you are not of this world are you stranger?"

Quatre sighs "you don't have to keep calling me stranger, my name is Quatre".

"Well Quatre" Anissina said "i am Lady Anissina von karbelnikof". She shakes his hand but pauses "hmm since you are from another world perhaps you can help me with my newest project".

Quatre blinks and starts to move away "actually I really should get going". He instead feels himself being dragged the opposite direct.

Anissina drags him to her office "one thing you will learn about me Quatre is that I never take no, for an answer". She then drags the troubled boy into her office and closes the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: My apologizes for the long wait, my computer crashed and now I have to come to the library everyday to do my work. So that slows me down. So to make up for the slag my chapters are going to be a bit longer then usual. Little something I'd like to point out before we begin, I would just like to point out that wolfram does not want an abortion or anything like that; he's just got a few fears and concerns about the pregnancy and doesn't want to have the child at this point in his life. My friends who read this come up to me and ask me that a lot; so I just wanted to clear the air.

Chapter 8

In wolframs dream world.

_Wolfram turns his head a little and groans as his entire body floats in the darkness of his mind. He opens his eyes slightly and is suddenly not in the darkness anymore but is now standing in the infirmary of Gisela's office. He sighs assuming what this dream must be about and looks down at his stomach. But instead of the usual inflation he sees that his stomach is flat. He sighs in relief figuring it wasn't a dream after all and goes toward the door of the office to leave. He turns the doorknob and realizes it's locked. He struggles a little with the door but then stops a bit hearing a faint sound. It sounded like someone was calling for help. The door unlocks suddenly and wolfram walks out of the room and heads down the hall following the sound. The more he walked the louder the cries for help became so he sensed he was close "hold on I'm coming" he shouted. He began to recognize the voice as that of a small boy crying for help as he drew closer to the voice. He finally came upon a strange door; it was a black door with tiny streams of blood all over it. The sight made his heart jump as he opened the door and walked inside. _

_To his horror there was blood all over the floor in a giant pool, there was blood all over the pearl white walls streaming down to the floor. Wolfram puts his hand to his mouth to keep himself from blowing chunks all over the place and notices a small boy crying in the middle of the pool. The boy sits there cradling himself crying for his mommy to help him. The boy was thin, with black hair, looked to be about 7 years old; he was naked and shaking like a leaf. Wolfram gently steps on the blood soaked floor and heads slowly towards the frightened boy "hey, it's ok, I'm here". The boy stops crying and turns his head looking at wolfram with his piercing green eyes. Wolfram stands there frozen in shock, this boy looked exactly like Yuri but had green eyes, then as if a ton of bricks fell on him, he realized who this was "dear lord"._

Meanwhile in the real world

Greta lies beside wolfram's unconscious form and tries not to look bored as she watches Yuri pace back and forth in the room succumbing to his own fears. She then finally breaks the silence "Papa Yuri, don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine, why don't you get some air. I can look after papa wolfram all by myself".

Yuri smiles at her "you're sweet Greta but you can't possibly expect me to leave you two all alone in here".

Avery who had been standing against the wall watching the double black king pull his hair out was a bit worried himself. "I wonder what's keeping Quatre". He then gets off the wall and walks towards the door "I think I'll go check on him".

Yuri turns to him "be careful out there". Avery nods and steps out the room closing the door and locking it behind him.

Greta rolls her eyes at the situation and plops her head down next to wolframs on the pillow. She then stays there and thinks for a minute to herself, a smiles breaks out on her face as she stares out the window of the room. Black smoke began to form outside of the window _"finally the chance I have been waiting for"_ she thinks to herself as she looks at Yuri "papa Yuri I think you need some fresh air to clear your head". She gets out of bed and inches towards the window "let me open this window". Yuri simply didn't look at the window; instead he nods to his daughter and sits on the bed by wolframs side. Greta grins even wider _"the fool is too worried about his precious husband that he doesn't even notice what's going on around him"._ She thinks to herself as she goes to the window and opens it letting the black smoke into the room.

Meanwhile back in wolframs dream

_Wolfram bends down a little and gently picks the boy up in his arms. The child instantly clings to him as he carries the boy out of the room. As soon as wolfram leaves the blood soaked room he is suddenly standing back in Gisela's office again, he rests the boy on the bed in the office and closes the door behind him. He then looks for a towel and dries the small boy finally wrapping the towel around him like a blanket, "you should be ok now". He looks at the boy whose eyes were casted downward towards the floor; wolfram tilts his head a bit offering a gentle smile "so are you here all alone?" Again the boy says nothing, wolfram frowns a bit and tries again "are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Again there was no response, wolfram sighs this was one of the reasons why he never saw himself as a parent, he had no idea how to console the child. He then looks down at the boy's frail body and notices that he is still shivering "um…. I'll get you some more blankets". He turns to go find a blanket but suddenly feels the child grab onto the back of his shirt. He turns his head and looks at the boy whose gaze was still on the floor, he notices the small boy is muttering something he couldn't hear "I'm sorry, I can't understand you"._

_The boy slowly lifts his head and wolfram was suddenly bombarded with large tear filled green eyes staring at him begging in quiet desperation, the boy looked as though if he couldn't say something to the blond he would surely die. So he looks deeply into wolframs eyes and allows streams of tears to fall down his cheeks as he utters these words "please, don't get rid of me"._

Meanwhile back at the castle

Avery walks down the dark halls, he could sense Quatre's presence nearby, so like a blood hound; he was instantly on Quatres scent. He continues onward until he comes upon an open door in the distance. He could hear screaming coming from the room and panicked afraid it might be Quatre. He rushes towards the room and goes inside "Quatre are you……….?" He stops in his tracks as he notices the blond standing there with a bowl of water and a couple of rags draped over his shoulder. He also notices a red haired woman splashing a couple of drops of what looked like water on a frantic dark haired man strapped to a surgical bed, struggling against the restraints "what the hell is going on in here?"

Both the blond and the redhead looked at Avery surprised by the sudden sound. Anissina smiles a bit mischievously "is this another vampire we may experiment on?"

Quatre looks over at her a bit distressed "oh no, he's not a vampire, he's my…..friend".

Avery quirked an eyebrow at him because of that "friend" comment and steps towards them "lady whatever you are doing, I guarantee you it's a really bad idea".

Anissina frowns at him and soaks a rag in the water as Gwendale stares up at her in horror from where he is tied to the bed "first of all my name is Anissina not Lady, second of all I have never had a bad idea in my entire life, only undesirable consequences". She then splashes the water on him, the water droplets splash onto his skin causing him to burn and scream out in pain. She gets annoyed and reaches for something to gag his mouth "well that didn't work either, are you sure this is how vampires are defeated in your world Quatre?"

Quatre nods and puts the water bowl down, "yes I am sure, a priest or anyone who believes in Allah can pray over the water to turn it holy, then they can use it to scold a vampire who only does the bidding of the devil". He then quirks an eyebrow at Anissina as she comes back with a gag and stuffs it in Gwendales mouth quieting him down "but Lady Anissina tieing him to a bed and burning him with holy water is not a way to cure him, I told you that the master of the vampires must be destroyed in order to set the others free from his curse".

"I know, I know" Anissina smiles while tying the gag around Gwendale's head "I just wanted to test out your holy water theory, we may need to use this knowledge in the future so it's good to know what their weaknesses are".

Avery waves a hand in the air and frowns "Hello is anybody listening to me? Tying a vampire to a bed and burning the living shit out of them is a fucking bad idea, his vampy friends are going to figure out he's missing and come looking for him". He gives Quatre a worried look "this isn't safe".

"Trust me stranger" Anissina said confidently "if they even cared they would have been here a long time ago".

"It's Avery" Avery said easily annoyed by this woman "and by the way how the hell did you get him in this position anyway".

Anissina gave him a proud look "it was easy really, he was obviously weakened by his own hunger, so when he lunged after me, he was clumsy and lacked the energy and power to take me down, I easily dodged his advances. When he tried a second time he was burned immediately by the cross I was wearing around my neck and passed out from the pain. Dragging him into my office was tough but I managed to bring him in for testing".

Quatre blinks at her and walks over by Avery "I forgot to ask you, how did you know the cross would work?"

Anissina then stops and looks down at the silver cross she was wearing thoughtfully, she then smiles a little in remembrance "I didn't actually, this cross was the very first birthday present I ever received from Gwendale. Every couple of years or so I get a bigger chain to hold it close to my heart". She then snaps out of it realizing she is not alone, she then blushes and turns from them "well gentlemen, it's time that we see what else can hurt these Vampire's, and not get too caught up in foolish sentiment".

Quatre smiles at her feeling her emotions and knowing why she wanted to get so involved "I will help you in any way I can". He then looks to Avery for support.

Avery looks back at him and sighs "ok…. me too; I'm in". He then closes the door behind him and the three of them working together to stop the vampire menace.

Meanwhile in wolframs dream world

_Wolfram looks back at the boy a bit taken back by his plea; he blinks for a moment not really knowing how to respond to that. He then sees the boy begin to cry and rushes to his side to sit next to him on the bed "please don't cry, I'm not going to get rid of you"._

_The boy begins to weep "Yes you are, you don't want me around, I haven't even gotten to know you yet and already you……..you…" he breaks out in an uncontrollable sob._

_Wolfram felt like the biggest asshole in the universe at this point. This kid was a crying shivering mess because of him. He felt conflicted and lost wondering how does one explain to their future child that they are not ready to have them. He wraps his arms around the little boy and holds him close until he could feel the boy settling down. He then wraps both arms around him holding the boys head to his chest "it was never my intention to get rid of you, abortion is unheard of in my world, I would be shunned ridiculed or even banished if I was to needlessly destroy another life, especially if it was growing inside of me"._

_The boy doesn't look up at him at all "is that the only reason why you are keeping me?"_

"_This is one hell of a dream" wolfram thinks to himself as he continues to comfort his future son. He sighs and stays silent for a while, the boy takes this as his response and begins to tear up again, suddenly wolfram finally answers "….. I'm scared"._

_The boy thought he missed something and looks up at wolfram shocked "w….what?"_

"_I'm scared" wolfram looks at him in the eyes solemnly as if he were admitting his own defeat._

_The boy was now fully shocked as he stares up at wolfram "but I don't understand, adults aren't supposed to be scared of anything"._

_Wolfram looks away for a moment but doesn't let go of the child he is holding "that's not always true. Everyone gets scared every once in a while." He hugs the boy a little before continuing on "it's normal to be afraid when you feel that giving birth may just be the most painful ordeal of your life, it's normal to be afraid of being rendered powerless to protect those you love because you're in no shape to do so", he then lifts the boys chin and smiles at him sadly "and it's normal to be afraid of the fact that all the military training in the world may not be able to keep me from potentially ruining my son's life. I am simply not ready for a child right now"._

_The boy looks at him "then when will you be ready? How do you know you are ready?"_

"_You don't I guess" wolfram says "it's just one of those things that you kind of just fall into and learn the ways of parenting as you go"._

_The boy gives him an unreadable expression and blinks for a moment "so….. Do I really have to go away, all because you don't feel like learning the ways of parenting?"_

_Wolfram looks at him for a very long time, he then looks off to himself for a bit " no that wouldn't be fair to you, if I just gave you up without even trying". He then looks back at the boy and smiles, he then embraces him "I'm very glad I got to meet you" _

_The boy looks up at him curiously "are you really?"_

_Wolfram nods "I feel a lot better now that I know what I am in for". He then smiles down at the boy again "I guess you've made me realize how selfish I was being. I'm still a little unsure about what will happen in the future, but I feel like I can now face it head on". He hugs the boy and kisses his forehead "you are mine and I will always love you no matter what remember that". The boy smiles and hugs back and the two embrace one another in_ the dimly lit room of Gisela's office.

Meanwhile in Yuri's room

Black smoke engulfs the entire room as Greta walks across the floor to where Yuri. Yuri is laying face down on the floor beside wolframs bed and is completely unconscious from the smoke. She kneels down and feels his pulse "still alive, you're a lot stronger then I thought, any lesser human being would have been dead". She then looks over at the still sleeping wolfram and smiled "this smoke should keep you in dreamland for another hour or so". She smiled and pulled the covers over wolfram's body wrapping him like a mummy, she then pulls on his heavy form inching him off the bed little by little until his entire body fell onto the floor with a harsh thud. She then goes over to the window and searches the skies for the bone tribesmen to assist her knowing that they too were taken over by the vampiric aura from another dimension. She smiles as she notices one of them fly over to the window "he's too heavy for me to carry, please help me". The bone tribesman looked at wolfram's lifeless form and goes over to pick him up, Greta looks outside the window excitedly as another bone tribesman flies over to grab her "wait for me, my love; you're going to be so proud of me when you see what I have brought you". And with that she allows herself to be picked up and flown out the window with another bone tribesmen following behind them carrying wolfram in his arms.

Authors end note: the dream sequence wolfram has is actually a dream that I had a few years back (minus the blood room). I had a dream that a little girl who looked exactly like me sat next to me in an empty playground and kept calling me mom, This totally freaked me out, especially since the place was quiet and the little girls dress changed colors every time I looked at her. Since then I have officially stayed away from eating KFC chicken after midnight, my dreams can get freaky sometimes. See you all soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: hello everyone long time no see. Still trying to work out the whole computer thing but once I do these chapters will come out a lot faster. Ok as of now I am taking a hiatus from "Are you Crazy?" just until I can figure out what to write for them next. So I will continue on only with the Pheonix saga sequel. Now another thing I want to mention is the fact that this story is going to drift in and out of different scenes because I want to capture what everyone is doing and not just the main character. So the scene switch's will be indicated in bracets like these []. With that said on to the story.

Chapter 9

Wolfram and the little boy walk hand in hand down the halls of the dream castle , they then see a white light at the end of the hall. Wolfram becomes nervous all of a sudden and stops. The boy looks up at him curiously wondering why he stopped so suddenly. Wolfram smiles down at him a bit and chuckles nervously "um… I'm not dead am i?"

The boy smiles back at him "nope you're just sleeping and won't wake up", he then looks at the white light and squints his eyes a bit staring at it , upon further inspection he realizes the white light is showing through an open window, he also notices a black door next to the window "I think it's time for you to wake up now". He glances downward a bit sad "I guess you have to go now huh?"

Wolfram bends down to his level and smiles at him tenderly "for now but you'll definite see me again". The boy smiles back and hugs him. They share their last tender moment of affection, then wolfram continues on to the door.

[Meanwhile in the real world]

The sky above shin makoku turns red and cloudy as the bone tribesmen carrying Greta and the still unconscious wolfram arrives at their destination. The hill top just on the outskirts of town use to be where Greta, wolfram and Yuri would have their weekend picnics, now this would be the spot where the portal to the dark realm will be opened. The boney's land on the ground and put both Greta and wolfram on the grass.

Greta walks over to where wolfram laid and searches her pockets, she then curses a little realizing something "oh no I have nothing to cut him with". She frantically searches her shirt and pants pockets for anything sharp enough to cut him. She then notices the jewel on her shirt, the one that Yuri gave her for her very first birthday party as his daughter _"perfect"_ she thought as she reached for it. It was a red jewel pinned to her shirt, she unpins it and looks at it for a moment "this will have to do for now". She grabs his hand and pricks his finger hard enough to draw blood. The small drops of blood trickle from his finger and fall to the ground; for a moment there was nothing but silence, then suddenly the ground begins to shake like an earthquake. She backs away a bit worried about what's happening around her.

[Back at the Castle]

The entire kingdom shook on it's foundation , in Anissina's office, Avery, Quatre and Anissina could all feel the quaking and shuddering of the ground. Quatre held onto Avery and the two sank to the ground to keep themselves from falling over.

Anissina grabs onto the operating table where the imposter Gwendale was still strapped to, still trying to get out of it "what's going on?"

Avery looks out of the office window and looks at the sky "shit something evil is coming" He turns to Quatre and Anissina "we need to get back and check on Yuri and wolfram". Avery goes over to the door and opens it slightly before noticing two others running by the floor.

The two beings who ran past the door were the other imposters Lady Celie and Conrad. They both slammed into the wall next to the office door losing their balances from the shaking. Lady Celie growls in frustration and pushes Conrad out of the way "move you idiot, this is all your fucking fault anyway".

Conrad looks back at her outraged as he holds himself against the wall "my fault? MY FAULT? Hey look you skank ; I'm not going to use this body to babysit some fucking kid, if you cared so much about the damn mission, you should have done it yourself".

Celie glares at him still trying to keep herself from falling "oh just shut up. Now because of you that little shit found the Pheonix son and now she will get to see the master before we do. We have to get over to the portal before it opens up". She takes off awkwardly and starts running outside with Conrad hot on her heels.

Avery manages to open the door fully and crawls out of the room enough to spread his wings and float "damn it's worse then I thought". He looks back at Quatre "we have to get to Yuri".

Quatre nods and follows Avery, he then stops and looks back at Anissina "come on".

Anissina shakes her head a little "I can't leave him here alone, besides our experiments aren't done yet. You guys go on." She smiles at Quatre's bewildered expression but doesn't have time to truly explain. In no time Avery lifts Quatre up and carries him floating down the hall to Wolfram and Yuri's room.

[Outside the kingdom]

Greta kneels down and holds her ground as the grassy floor opens up. Heat and smoke rise from the ground and two black stone pillars rise out of the smoky opening, rising to tower over Greta and Wolfram. Greta watches in awe as the pillars separate from each other even wider and between them a portal forms swirling a little before flashing a bright pure white light. An image of the dark master appears on the portals surface.

Master Judas smiles at Greta through the portal "Thank you my dear for bringing me the phoenix son, I knew you wouldn't fail me".

Greta stares at him dreamily "I'd do anything for you".

Judas smiles even wider "would you really?" He throws a dagger through the portal and onto the floor in front of Greta "then you won't mind granting me one more favor". When Greta nodded he continued "the portal isn't strong enough to let me pass through, it will need more of the Pheonix son's blood". He smiles at her Charismatically and eye's the dagger on the ground "be a dear and get me some more blood. Strike his neck and just let it pour out". He acted like he was asking her to get him a soda out of the fridge.

Greta smiles and nods her head enthusiastically "of course my lord". She grabs the dagger and makes her way to where wolfram laid.

[Meanwhile in the dream world]

Wolfram looks at the black door and suddenly becomes very nervous. There was a stinging sensation on his finger and blood started to trickle out of it. He looks at the small spot of blood and gets even more nervous. Without further hesitation he opens the door and walks out into the light.

[Back in the real world]

Greta presses the blade against wolframs neck, just below his ear and starts to press even harder to draw blood. Suddenly a hand shoots up and grabs her arm. Wolfram opens his eyes and looks at her in utter shock and confusion "Greta what are you doing?"

[Back at the castle]

Avery and Quatre burst into Yuri's room finding Yuri beginning to sit up and rub his head. Avery automatically puts Quatre down and helps Yuri up off the floor "Yuri what happened?" He then looks over and sees the empty bed "where's wolf?"

Yuri looks up at them with blood shot eyes, he groans and sits down on the bed. He then turns realizing Greta and wolfram are gone, "no" that's all he says before taking off out the door. Avery and Quatre go after him as he dashes down the hall and runs outside into the courtyard.

Avery runs after him ahead of Quatre and catches up to him grabbing his arm, halting him to a stop "whoa, whoa, whoa you don't even know where they are".

Yuri turns to him freaking out and stuttering frantically "i….have to…..i can't just….he needs me….he's…"

Avery turns him around to face him and looks into his eyes "calm down and think , your the king, you can't help anyone if you lose it now". Yuri starts to calm down a little but the urge to run off is still in him. Avery then nods "I understand the situation and I may have a way to locate him". He lets go of Yuri and looks outside "I use to be his Gaurdian remember? That means I can find his spirit energy no matter where he is". He leads Quatre by the hand outside and lifts the blond into his arms a once again. Yuri walks out and hops on the first horse he sees. Avery then spreads out his wings once more and hovers into the air above Yuri "follow me, I've got his scent". He grew concerned for a minute but didn't show it to the others _"I smell his blood also"_ he thinks to himself as he flies off with Yuri following him on horseback.

[At the portal site]

Greta struggles to free herself from wolframs grip on her arm "let go papa wolfram, I need more of your blood".

Wolfram tries to yank the dagger away from the child but keeps yanking Greta's little body with it, she had a surprisingly strong grip on it "have you lost your mind girl?"

Greta gets angry and shouts at him suddenly "you already have someone to love you. Why are you being selfish and keeping me from the one I love? Do you wish that badly for my unhappiness?" she glares at him hatefully as she says this. Wolfram is taken back by the statement as well as the look and his grip loosens on the blade by accident. Greta takes this moment, snatches the dagger away from him and slashes the palm of his hand. Wolfram cries out and turns from her as blood runs out of his wound and onto the ground in huge splatters. The portal flashes a blood red color and a tall handsome man steps through. He looks very young, about in his 20's and has long spiky black hair, he was dress in black with golden dragon symbols on his collar and right arm sleeve.

Master Judas looks down at his little bride to be and smiles "your darling fiancé has finally arrived".

Authors end note: sorry everyone, I wrote this chapter out on paper and it came out to 9 pages long. So now that I have I typed out I'm kind of disappointed it only came out to 4 pages. I hate that especially when I spent all this time brainstorming on what to write next and then coming up short when I finally type it. It's too annoying. See you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Hello, yes I finally got another chapter out. This feels a bit rushed so when you read it let me know if it feels that way to you too. Onto chapter 10

Chapter 10

The dark haired man steps towards them with a wicked smirk on his face. He looks at wolfram who was still lying on the ground clutching his hand; he then turned his attention to Greta who stared at him excitedly. Master Judas finally opens his arms to her and smiles at her lovingly "well little one? Don't I get a hug?"

Greta practically squeals as she runs over to him and embraces him, he kneels down and hugs her back but eyes wolfram hungrily over Greta's shoulders. He then gently releases the girl and kisses her forehead "thank you my little angel, you've done what would have taken those idiot soldiers of mine all day to do. Now there's just one more thing that I must attend to before I take you back with me".

Greta stares at him confused as he puts her down and gets up "oh? And what's that?"

Master Judas looks over at wolfram and his fangs extend "I'm just going to grab a quick bite to eat".

Greta walks in front of him and opens a button from the collar of her shirt "but I thought you could have some of my blood instead".

Wolfram was jolted out of his state of shock and reached out his uninjured hand to Greta "no what are you doing?" he was stunned silent once again when Greta glared at him in a jealous way.

Judas smiled and put his hand on her head "thank you my angel, but I'm afraid you haven't quite ripened yet". He then picks her up and gently sets her down to the side smiling at her warmly "your time will come my love, but right now I require proper nourishment". He looks over at wolfram. The blond immediately ignored the pain of his injured hand and stood up to look him in the eye. Judas smiled while slowly walking towards him "I admire your bravery but I'm afraid you won't be able to avoid being my dinner".

Wolfram lit a fireball with his uninjured hand "I'll be the judge of that". He glares at Judas fiercely as the vampire closed in on him. He wondered just how fast and strong this dark prince really was. The lose of blood made wolfram a bit weak and he wasn't sure at all if he could fight to his full potential, but then again he wouldn't be wolfram if he didn't at least try. He expanded his fireball and made the first move shooting it at Judas's head.

The vampire prince dodged it easily and in a flash had his hand around wolframs neck, lifting the blond off his feet. Wolfram then raised his foot up and brought it down on Judas's face causing Judas to drop him in shock. He falls to the floor and dashes away from the now pissed off vampire, and get another fireball ready. Judas glares at him wiping the blond's foot print off of his face "I'm going to enjoy killing you". Judas launches after him when suddenly another huge fireball rams into his side, knocking him off his feet and a few feet from wolfram.

Wolfram looks in the direction the fireball came from and grinned in relief "took you guys long enough".

Avery landed in front of him and gently set Quatre down "sorry I didn't know we were cutting it that close".

Yuri rode up to them fast and instantly hopped off his horse, he then ran to wolframs side "are you ok?"

Wolfram nodded and hugged his husband "I'm not the one you should worry about". He looks over at Greta who by now was running to the side of her vampire fiancé, shocked by what happened.

Yuri followed his gaze and looks over at Greta "Greta? What's going on?"

Greta rushes over to Judas's side as the dark prince struggles to get up from the attack "my love, are you alright?"

Yuri instantly rose up, his eyes wide with shock "my love? Who the hell is he?"

Wolfram stood next to him and teared off a piece of his shirt in a strip to wrap around the wound in his hand "he's the cause of all this mess, and….." he glared at the wound he just wrapped in disgust "he's her fiancé".

Yuri instantly became pissed and everyone else around him were ready to fight "the hell he is" 

Judas gets up from the floor slowly and starts to laugh pulling Greta to his side "looks like the whole family is here. It is a pleasure to meet you papa Yuri. I am Master Judas, your new son in law". He then looks over to Avery and smirks "did you miss me?"

Avery gave him a dark look "didn't we banish you to the fire realm?"

Quatre looks over at him "you know him?"

Avery nods as Yuri and wolfram look back at him for his answer "yes, he's a cousin of mine. We trained him to be a guardian like me but he used his powers for evil. We had no other choice but to banish him someplace where he could never harm anyone ever again". Avery then looks over at Judas confused "but what's with the fangs and thirst for blood?"

Judas shrugged "I got bored, defeated the vampire king and took over, but they had to turn me in order for me to "fit in"". He then kneels down on one knee and hugs Greta close to him "I was in the market for a new bride. All the other young girls were used up by now. So I decided to go shop for a new one". The others glared at him as he wraps his arms around her "and what better place to get a beautiful bride then at shin makoku, where being beautiful and exotic is as normal as breathing. The men here are gorgeous and the women here are like porcelain dolls, so I decided to grab one, raise her to my specifications, then enjoy her beauty as an adult". He glances at Yuri and Wolfram who were just about ready to kill him "don't worry I'll be sure to take good care of her".

The aura around Yuri shifted to his darker persona "you will release her this instant". Suddenly his two water serpents rose behind him and poised themselves to attack. A fiery hurricane formed around wolframs body as he summoned his phoenix powers.

Judas took this as his cue and readied himself too. But not for a fight, his right hand glows and he stands up aiming his power at the portal still standing "how about we change the playing field a bit. Hmm?" He shoots an energy ball at the portal and picks up Greta as the portal then reopens.

Yuri and wolfram springs into action, running towards him before he could make a move for the portal. Yuri's water serpents surrounded Judas and wolfram blasted a fireball his way. Judas simply smiles and holds Greta out in front of him. Wolfram then raises his hand to direct the fireball up into the air above them and it explodes in mid air. Judas then laughs "ooooh careful now you wouldn't want to hurt your precious daughter". He then flies upward and to the front of the portal. Yuri's water serpents follow him and attempted to curl around him but he jumps out of the way and lands closer to the portal entrance with Greta still in her arms "if you want her then come and get her". He laughs one more time before jumping into the portal. The four men all make a dash for the portal but it suddenly closes leaving them staring at it in dismay.

Wolfram was the first to come out of the stunned moment and looked over at Avery "please tell me you can reopen it".

Avery was about to speak when he sensed two familiar presences heading their way. Without another thought he summoned a cloaking spell and turned all four of them invisible, wolfram was about to protest when Avery hushed him "just wait".

The two presences heading their way were the impostures Conrad and Cecilia. The two ran towards the portal arguing the entire time. When they got to the portal the two scrabbled to push one another out of the way to see who would be the first to open it. Cecilia pushes Conrad out of the way and raises her hands "great, just fucking great we missed the opening, Master Judas is gone already". She looked up at the sky which by now was blood red; she then looked down at the grass which had turned black "the two worlds are now starting to merge into one, by nightfall this dimension will be completely taken over. I bet all the credit will go to that little shit of a bride of his". Her hands started to glow and the portal reopened once again.

Conrad got up and shoved her out of the way "don't be jealous it's not like you put any real effort into this plan". Celia gave him an outraged look and marched towards him. The two continued to argue as they entered the portal. Their argument was so heated that they didn't even realize they left the portal open.

Avery released everyone from the cloaking spell and without any hesitation, Yuri, Wolfram, Quatre and Avery all jumped through the portal on a mission to save Greta.

Authors end note: my computer is still down and I'm still doing my work from the local library, but I am determined to stick with this story all the way to the very end.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: hey everyone, long time no see. I missed this story, first I couldn't finish it because my computer was down, then I got complete writers block and couldn't continue it. Now I'm doing a whole new fan fiction involving another one of my favorite cartoons THE POWERPUFF GIRLS. My new story is called "20 years in the making: the beginning". It's my newest project so if you guys get a chance to, check it out. It's also sparked some new ideas for this fanfic also. Now that I'm back in the writing game I can finally finish this fic. So here we go without further ado chapter 11. And this time I will keep on going until this fic is done.

Chapter 11

Deep into the fiery underworld, a portal opens up and two vampire bats fly through it and into the red, Smokey air. The fake Conrad and Cecile could not hold onto their fake forms in this world, so they had no other choice but to succumb to the spell they have been casted upon return to their home world. They continued to argue while flapping their black wings through the air. They are heading towards the huge black castle at the end of the vast expanse of ash filled land ahead of them. Our heroes exit the portal after the two bats. They were a good distance from the two creatures so they didn't give off any feeling that they were following them.

Wolfram was the first to notice their surroundings "Avery have you been here before?"

Avery conjures an invisibility spell on all of them but it fails "yeah I have, this world is pretty much the same as our world only everything is dark and evil looking. That's hells castle up ahead."

Quatre keeps up the pace with the rest of them and looks ahead trying not to look anywhere else. Where he is from one would call this place hell, in any other time he would have been scared but now wasn't the time "even if we lose them we should still continue forward in this direction".

Wolfram suddenly stops in his tracks and blocks Yuri from moving forward the others follow his lead "wait"

Yuri looks at him puzzled "wolf what is it?"

Wolfram's eyes widen a little with a mixture of fear and concern "there's something underneath us". He looks at the ground and notices that it's moving, steadily beneath their feet, "nobody move" he says. Large bumps started to form on the ground, he looks all around the ground to try to get a good look at whatever was about to attack them. All four men are so preoccupied with the ground that they don't notice the large beast rising up behind them. It looked like a giant worm but only had one huge eye and two rows of razor sharp teeth. It opens its massive jaw and targets Avery from behind, Avery turns just in time to see a huge mouth coming down on him. It traps him in its mouth as everyone else watches in shocked horror.

Quatre immediately springs into action firing his gun at the massive beast hitting it directly in the eye "AVERY!" The beast cries out in pain as its vision is impaired, wolfram and Yuri draw their swords to attack its body, while Quatre aims for all of the beast's weak points. He shoots the eye again knowing that if one shot broke through the second shot would go even deeper. He shoots the monster right through the eye where the previous wound was opened just as the monster was about to lung after him. It screams and howls in pain as the bullet punctures its brain. It then begins to convulse and cough up bile. Yuri and wolfram stop and move away from the beast examining it closely.

The beast coughs up more bile and blood and its neck begins to glow bright red. It then bursts and a giant flame explodes from its neck. The flame envelopes the entire body within seconds. The monster screams out one last time before it collapses to the floor and burns to a crisp. When the smoke clears and the beast are completely disintegrated Avery emerges from the ashes and dusts himself off.

The three other men stare at Avery in shock as he casually walks away from the pile of ashes and looks at them back, "what? I didn't feel like being eaten today". He looks over at Quatre who looked so relieved he could pass out "hey you ok over there?"

Quatre smiles and nods " I should ask you the same question"

Avery walks up to him "takes more then that to get rid of me". Avery then looks ahead of him in the direction of where the two bats were flying "And there are plenty more monsters out here so we have to be careful".

Avery then looks to wolfram sternly "wolfram, it's time you realize something, being the Phoenix son is more then just a title, you have the power to conquer these dimensions, use it".

Wolfram looked down a little, he was right; when the monster attacked he totally forgot about his new powers and fought it as if there was no other way to defeat it. He could have fried the beast a long time ago "sorry Avery"

Avery's stern look turns suddenly to a playful one as he grins at the blond "awww who could possibly stay mad at a sexy ass like yours".

"Avery" wolfram frowns but then blushes.

Avery turns to walk ahead "just believe in yourself Barbie, if not for us then for that little bun in your oven and the little princess waiting to be saved".

Yuri grins at Avery then turns to wolfram who had a rather humbled look on his face "ready wolf?"

Wolfram nods and the four men take off again heading for the castle up ahead.

[Meanwhile in the dark castle]

Master Judas carries Greta into her own personal room, it was blood red, the walls and canopy bed was lined with gold trims. It was beautiful in a morbidly gothic way. He walks towards the bed and lays her down on it. He then caresses the side of her small face and looks at her kindly "you've been quiet for a while; you're not having regrets are you?"

Greta looks up for a moment, unable to say anything, but she quickly shakes her head and forces a smile "no, I want to be with you master Judas". The truth was she is having regrets, she remembers the look on wolframs face when she tried to stab him. Her mind also wonders to Yuri running after her trying to come to her rescue, and most of all she remembered the horrible thing she said to wolfram just before cutting him. She's done something she can never take back, how can she possibly go back home.

Judas watches the emotions going on in Greta's eyes and frowns a little, he wasn't surprised, and it was like this for all the little girls he had taken under his wing. They all made the decision to come with him, recklessly throwing away their lives to be with him, then by the time they had their regrets it was too late. They were all forced to marry him before they slowly had their youth sucked away. He devoured them all until there was nothing left. He looks over at Greta and plants a soft kiss on her lips which stunned the child out of her thoughts. He pulls away from her and gets up "good, I'm glad you are happy with this arrangement. We will be wed tomorrow, and you will officially be my bride." He then walks over to the window and beckons for her to come and stand there with him "then all of this will be ours forever".

Greta walks over to stand next to him and looks out the window. The scene that befalls her was truly horrific. The land was charred black with cracks of lava seeping through to the surface; there was also a lake of hot boiling blood which ran out into the distance. The trees were dead and burnt, there wasn't a single flower or animal in sight, when she looks up at the sky it was completely red. Tears start to fall from her eyes as she thought to herself _"what have I done?"_

Judas doesn't bother to look at her as he walks over to the bedroom door. It was too late for her to return home and too late for regrets "I have some last minute details to take care of, so get comfortable my dear and get some rest, there's much to do tomorrow". He doesn't care that she doesn't answer him or even respond to him leaving, he opens the door and walks out.

Greta slowly backs away from the window and puts her hands to her mouth as the ramifications of her earlier actions come back to haunt her "I'm sorry, I'm…..sorry" she shakes her head in misery and sadness, realizing that she may never see Yuri or Wolfram again, she will never see the sunlight, or smell the flowers or even feel the cool crisp wind against her skin ever again. She backs away from the window and collapses on the bed in a fit of sobs, she cries uncontrollably into the pillows "I'm sorry wolfram…..papa Yuri…. I didn't mean it…..I… don't want this anymore….." She continues to cry until she exerts her energy and falls asleep, finally forced to resign to her fate.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lord Judas walks down the stairs from his bride's bedroom and out into the lobby, he then walks into his private study passing by his servants along the way. He sees a huge white wolf with black horns standing on its hind legs, dressed in a butlers suit standing there waiting for him. He grins at the monster butler and takes his seat at his desk "Jeeves, I want you to help me with the invitations."

The wolf butler nods and instantly materializes a quell and a scroll to write on "what would you like them to say master?"

Judas leans against his work chair and smiles "you are hereby cordially invited to a most joyous occasion. Your lord and Master Prince Judas the third will be marrying his 123rd wife. Begins at 12:00 pm tomorrow and ends at 10:00pm as usual refreshment will be served at our fabulous after party, including an open bar and karaoke machine. Presents are mandatory as well as your attendants to the wedding, all those who defy me or ruin my 123rd special day will be hunted down, gutted alive and tossed into the lake of boiling lava". He looks over at his butler "did you get all of that?"

"Yes master, I shall send out the invites as soon as they are finished". He rolls up the scroll and walks toward the office door, he then stops and turns to his master "is there anything else you need from me before I go?"

"Yeah get me a can of Pepsi from the fridge downstairs" he looks over at his butler lazily "oh and bring some food up to Greta while you're at it. We want her alive and healthy for the ceremony".

"Yes master" Jeeves walks out the door to run his errands.

Judas smiles contently and relaxes in his chair, it was going to be a good day for him the wedding preparations were in order, he had his bride and soon he will be able to feed on her. Nothing can ruin this day. Suddenly two bats flew in through his open window and landing on the chair in front of his desk. While there one tries to push the other off the chair and the two get into a squeaking match clawing at one another for dominance.

Lord Judas rolls his eyes and gets up "oh for fucks sake". He clicks his fingers and the two bats turn into the fake lady Cecile and Conrad , the two stop fighting the moment they find themselves back in their original disguises, Judas shakes his head at them "much better, now what took you two so long to get back here?"

Fake Conrad was the first to kiss ass "my apologizes my lord, "Ms Boob job" over here, slowed me down".

Fake Cecile pushes him aside "well shit for brains over here lost one of our own to that quake inventor back at the demon kingdom".

Lord Judas's eyes widen "WHAT? You two left without archer?

Both of them stepped back a little fearfully from his angry outburst. Cecile partially hides behind Conrad "he was still disguised as gwendal when we left so he should be safe amongst the demons".

Judas glares at the darkly but then thinks of something "which one of you closed the portal when you first came through".

The two minions look at each other and suddenly became very nervous, they had been arguing with one another since they came through, neither of them noticed whether the portal was opened or not. Cecile tries to reason with her dark lord "well the portal closes on its own".

"Yes after 10 minutes" Judas gets angry "just enough time for someone to follow you two morons right through". He storms past the both of them and walks over to a huge mirror hanging off the wall on the other side of the office "reveal to me the intruders". The mirror glows and shows him the image of four men running towards the front of his castle. They have already taken out the guards at the gate and have now entered the city of his inner kingdom. The image disappears and turns back into a regular mirror, Judas turns angrily at his two bumbling minions "neither of you closed the portal, and now Greta's family are going to wreck my perfect wedding. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"IT WAS HIS FAULT" The false Cecile shouted desperately trying to avoid punishment "he was supposed to close the portal and he lost Archer".

"NO…NO IT'S HERS" Fake Conrad shouted back "SHE TOOK TOO LONG WITH THE PLAN, IF SHE WOULD HAVE DIRECTED US THE RIGHT WAY LIKE A FUCKING LEADER SHOULD NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED".

"SILENCE" Judas shouts at them "I grow tired of your excuses". He waves his hand at them and they materialize back into bats "when our two dimensions are fully merged I will find new spirits to inhabit these bodies. But as for you two". He grabs both bats and squeezes their tiny necks crushing the both of them with his bare hands. Their tiny heads pop clear off their bodies and Judas lets them fall to the ground with a sickeningly lifeless splat. They were expendable anyway; the original bodies were hidden away in the demon kingdom anyway along with their original souls. It was time for a new head of command in his dark army.

Judas kicks the two dead bats away from him and calls for his butler "JEEVES"

Jeeves pokes his wolf head in through the door "yes master".

Judas walks back to his desk angered "I have a job for you, first clean up those losers before they bleed out all over my floor". He sits in his chair and looks out through his window "next, there are intruders invading our city, GET RID OF THEM".

Jeeves eyes glow red as he bows to his dark lord "as you wish master".

[Meanwhile]

Our heroes have managed to get into the city, they look all around them. The city was empty and desolate like a ghost town, cottages looked like they were made of mud and sticks, there were a few strange looking small creatures here and there, but none that looked like they would cause any harm. Everything looked dead and lifeless, there were corpses lying about next to the mud huts. They looked like they had been drained and tossed wherever carelessly.

Wolfram walks up front and keeps his eyes trained on the castle up ahead "I feel like we are being watched".

"I got that feeling too, he knows we're here" Avery says staying close by Quatre. Yuri and Quatre keep their weapons poised for use on who ever or whatever was going to come after them.

Wolfram was also on high alert, determined to not let Avery down again. He suddenly spots someone in the distance and stops. The others stop behind him; they didn't have to ask before wolfram alerted them "someone's coming". Yuri and Quatre readied their weapons and wolfram and Avery charged their powers. The lone figure casually walked towards them in a calm manner, all they can see is the silhouette of a young man in a butlers outfit coming towards them. When he walks a little closer they all basically freak out. It appears to be a wolf dressed up as a butler but it was standing straight like a human, it looks at them straight with red crimson eyes.

Jeeves looks over at them and tilts its head as if trying to figure out who they were. He sniffs the air in front of him and looks over at them again sternly "good afternoon gentlemen, I am afraid this is as far as you go."

Avery stands next to wolfram to address him "and just who the hell are you balto?"

Jeeves chuckles a bit "Balto? What a cute name. But I am afraid you are wrong. My name is Jeeves. The young master wishes for you all to leave, he and his young bride are to be wed tomorrow, so we cannot permit any interruptions from the likes of ruffians like you. So please if you'll be so kind as to leave the premises.

Wolfram has zero tolerance for pleasantries "step out of the way or we'll fuck you up".

The other men in his group stare at him shocked; his pregnancy must be getting to him. Even Jeeves looked surprised as he steps forward and glares at wolfram "well how dare you; I have no patient's for impolite bastards like you. PREPARE TO DIE". His arms and body begin to expand and he grows taller. The group of heroes watches as the aristocrat looking wolf turns into a huge slobbering mad dog with a serpents tongue and huge black horns. The huge wolf monster gets on all fours and howls up into the sky shaking everything around him.

Wolfram and the others stare at it and can't help but take a step back. Avery fires up his powers ready to attack "well kid, looks like you got him good and mad enough to fight, you ready?"

Wolfram starts to glow bright red and flames ignite in his hands "I was born ready, let's do this".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Authors note: sorry this chapter is so short, I just couldn't think of what else to write. The next chapter should be at least a little longer. Also it's going to take a little time to write too but I have some pretty good ideas for the next chapter so wish me luck. Now on with chapter 13.

Wolfram runs forward toward the massive wolf and jumps up high into the air. His sword materializes in his hands and he brings it down on the beast about to make a cut but the wolf monster grabs the sword. He flings wolfram away from him and the blond lands on his feet. Within that split second Quatre takes his shot straight at the side of the wolfs neck hitting an artery, the wolf screams and bleeds out. The beast lungs forward toward Quatre bearing his claws, Yuri at this point jets towards the wolf and takes a slice out of its side while Quatre leaps out of the way. Avery materializes a large hammer and brings it down on the beasts head, wolfram jolts behind the beast materializes another sword and stabs it in the back. The beast cries out and collapses onto the floor in a pool of blood, the four men stay right where they are looking down at the dead beast.

Avery blinks at the thing "that's it? I didn't even break a sweat".

Wolfram kicks its foot "I guess so, we should keep moving".

The men slowly move away from the body and continue onward. Suddenly wolfram and Avery both turn back to look at the body, the others look in the same direction wondering what they were looking at. The presumed dead wolf slowly rises to his feet, he stands up and all of his wounds heal right in front of them. He opens his mouth wide and fire an electrical ball at them. The men scatter in different directions.

Jeeves laughs and glares at them "you fools actually thought you had me didn't you? I am invincible in this world. I will tear you apart and devour your souls". He rushes towards them and raises his hands in the air and conjures a fireball throwing it at them. Wolfram catches it and sucks it in morphing it into a spear; he then throws it right back at him. Jeeves dodges it and extends his arm out stretching it towards Avery; Avery in turn hammers it away and smashes the wolf's hand onto the ground. He then rushes forward and cracks the hammer across the beasts face. Jeeves recoils and goes after Avery again continuing a one on one match between one another.

Meanwhile Wolfram goes over to quatre and Yuri "anyone got a plan?"

"I've noticed something" Quatre says "We were hitting him in various parts of the body but none of us have hit him in the heart".

Yuri nods "well yeah but don't we need a silver bullet or something?"

"Only if he was a werewolf" Quatre says "he's clearly a wolf demon of some sort".

Wolfram blinks at him "werewolf?"

Yuri nods "it's a human that is transformed into a wolf due to a curse. But there's nothing human about that thing at all".

"We should still try piercing his heart" Quatre says.

Wolfram thinks to himself for a moment "but how can we get him to hold still for us to kill him".

The three remaining men are a bit lost in thought until Avery suddenly shouts at them "uh hello? Still fighting a fucking monster over here, how about we move our asses and…." He was cut off when Jeeves arm extends and grabs him from behind pounding him to the ground and dragged out of sight.

Quatre looks over at him worried "hold on just a little longer". He then runs out of their hiding spot and fires a few rounds of bullets at the beast.

Yuri thinks for a moment again "wolfram do you think my moah powers would work down here?"

"I don't know" wolfram says "to be honest my powers work down here cause I'm the Phoenix son, so I can't really tell whether my regular fire powers work or not".

Yuri looks over at the large wolf who was now dragging and flinging Avery about like a rag doll "well I guess there's only one way to find out". He steps out into the open and concentrates his power, nothing happens at first but he can feel his body starting to respond. Jeeves notices him and gets away from Avery to attack Yuri. Quatre fires at him some more and the beast ignores him and flings him out of the way and into a dark alley.

Avery fly's after the wolf "YURI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He tries to grab it but Jeeves flings another electrical ball at him blasting him away. The wolf then goes after Yuri and grabs him with his huge furry paw.

Wolfram steps out and panics "YURI".

Quatre slowly get up and out of the alley and reloads his gun, but then he notices what Yuri is doing and stops himself from interfering. He then looks over at wolfram who was just about ready to run after Yuri, but Quatre calls out to him "wolfram, wait". Wolfram stops in his tracks and looks at him confused, the two blonds then directly their attention to Yuri.

Jeeves holds Yuri in his paw and grins at him cruelly "I will squish him like a grape; your precious demon king is nothing but a midnight snack to me". He laughs not noticing his latest victim has changed.

Yuri's voice deepens "insolate fool".

Jeeves looks at him surprised before getting angry "what did you say you little shit?"

Yuri raises his hand and all of the dust and dirt and even the skeletons on the ground rose up. Before the wolf beast knew it there was a tornado spinning behind the double black demon king "you help your master with his dark ambitions, you servant from hell, I will strike you down where you stand". The tornado disappears and turns into another monster. The monster made of dust and skeletons stood taller then Jeeves and drove right into him head on ramming him to the ground. Yuri floats up out of his paw. Wolfram takes this as a cue to prepare himself for the final assault.

Yuri floats above Jeeves as his monstrous creation holds the wolf down on the ground "you and your master have threatened the life of both my daughter and my unborn child and for this I will never forgive you". Wolfram floats above him with a giant fire spear aimed at the wolf beast's heart. Yuri glares down at the beast "JUSTICE BE DONE".

Wolfram brings the spear down and drives it straight through the wolf beast's heart, piercing right through him. Jeeves howls out in pain as the spear rips through his chest cavity and skewers his heart. Wolfram grins a little making sure the spear stays where it is "got ya".

Jeeves starts sputtering and coughing up blood, he grips the fire spear burning himself in the process. He tries to pry the spear out but his strength is quickly leaving him, he looks up at the sky and coughs one last time "m…master….Judas….I'….I'm sorry" and with that he dies.

Wolfram snaps his fingers and Jeeves body bursts into flames, burning him to a crisp. Wolfram then floats back down to the ground next to Yuri "Just like a dog, loyal to the very end". He then looks back at Yuri smiling "I haven't seen you do that in a while, it's almost nostalgic".

Yuri ignores the comment and walks over; he then touches wolfram's stomach subconciously "are you alright? How are you managing with all of this in your condition?"

Wolfram blushes a little "my condition? Lets not forget I found out I was pregnant just a couple of days ago, if I was further along then this journey would have been a lot harder for me". He sees that his explanation wasn't helping to ease Yuri's worry. Wolfram walks up to him and caresses his cheek "I'm ok, really, right now we need to focus on rescuing Greta".

Yuri smiles and kisses the palm of wolf's hand "sorry, you're right, let's go".

Avery walks by them speaking sarcastically "no no, don't worry about me; I'm just bleeding internally that's all".

Quatre walks up to him smiling "are you really ok Avery?"

Avery winks at him "I'm cool, I'm just whining ".

[Inside of Master Judas's castle]

Master Judas stares angrily at the magic mirror, he saw the whole thing. He was overcome with a great sadness watching his most trusted and noble friend die before his eyes; it struck a deep cord with him. He decides to let them come, he was going to send more of his troops after the heroes but this cemented his resolve against it "I will kill them all with my bare hands".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Authors Note: I love this chapter; it reminds me of why I started this story in the first place. The action and the thrill of seeing my favorite anime characters in a world they have never seen before, doing things they have never done before. I thought that it was time for Quatre to start pulling his own weight in the group, he's the only one out of the four without powers and it felt like he was simply being overshadowed. Quatre was a brilliant strategist in the Gundam wing series, but here it felt like he was just being dragged along to watch everyone fight for him. So here we go with chapter 14.

Greta picks at her food which barely could be called food; it was some rotten meat and bread with a glass of water. She has lapsed in a state of depression unable to even think about food, she thought of her real home and of Lady Cecile and gwendal. Her thoughts finally fall on Yuri and Wolfram and all the good times they all had together. She longed to go home but felt as though she couldn't, this would be the second time she had betrayed Yuri, the first time being the time she tried to assassinate him. All sorts of thoughts ran through her _head "I can't go back home. They must hate me now; they'll never want me back in their family again. Who could blame them? They will have a brand new baby soon, it will be my replacement"._ She starts to cry again _"they will have a more loving and pure child then I'll ever be, a son or daughter they deserve"._ Suddenly she hears some noises going on outside her window; it actually jolts her out of her musings for a bit. She hears some horrible howling noises and looks out the window. She gets up out of the bed and looks outside to see where the noise was coming from. Her window was adjacent to the front of the castle so she was able to look out to the dead village below. She sees where the howling was coming from; the wolf butler that had served her dinner was lying there dead. She gasped in shock as his entire body was set on fire; she puts her hand to her mouth in shock watching the horrific scene below. She then realizes something about the people surrounding the burning body. She squints her eyes on the blond and the black hair man standing next to each other. At first she was confused as to who they were, but then after a moment or two; when the two men turned and ran toward the castle. She took a good look at their faces and suddenly all the sadness and despair that weighed her down spontaneously lifted off of her. A new found hope entered her mind as she backed away from the window. She couldn't believe it, they actually came for her but why, after everything she has done why did they risk their lives for her.

[Outside the castle]

The four heroes run toward the front door of the castle and are confronted by two large goblin guards. But there was nothing stopping them, quatre shot one guard in the head and Avery set the other one on fire. Wolfram blasted the doors open and they all ran inside. They looked around them and wondered where Greta might be kept, suddenly goblin soldiers from all over the area ran out to face the heroes. They had their swords out and pointed at the four men as they stood there. They were all poised for a battle and ready for an attack when someone suddenly floats above them chuckling.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my dear father in law. The great demon king" Judas sneers down at them and floats down to land right in front of them. He then looks at wolfram and licks his lips "and you've brought my new food source, how nice of you".

Wolfram growls in anger and his sword lights on fire "WHERE IS GRETA YOU BASTARD?"

This surprises Judas for a moment but then he recovers from it and smirks "honey I know you're pregnant but please try to control your mood swings".

"FUCK YOU" wolfram shouts as a wave of fire emanates from his body and washes over the demonic soldiers around them blowing them all off of their feet and setting them on fire. The other three men beside him are also taken back by his sudden actions. When the smoke clears all that's left of Judas's army are ashes.

Judas glares directly at wolfram not really caring about his defeated army. He then smiles "my god, you're worse then a woman. Hell hath no fury then a bloated demon prince huh?"

Yuri glares at Judas equally pissed "trust me; you don't want to pissed off either of us any further, tell us where our daughter is".

"She's safe" Judas grins "but she's having cold feet about our upcoming wedding". As he talks the shadows behind him begin to stir and swirl around him like black serpents. They then rise up and jet towards the four men standing there "perhaps if her parents were there she will feel more at ease".

A shadow serpent coils around wolfram and grips him then holds him up in the air binding his arms before he could do anything. Yuri also receives the same treatment bound and unable to do anything about it. While Yuri and Wolfram struggle against the shadow serpents, Avery shoots a fire ball at them but they go right through the shadows. Quatre gets an idea and takes out a flash bomb from his pocket; he presses the tiny button on it and throws it below the two shadow serpents. It explodes and a bright white flash of light shined throughout the room, Judas squinted and covered his eyes. He wasn't expecting that at all from the only person out of all of them without magical powers. Wolfram and Yuri land on their feet covering their eyes, but as soon as the flash died down they both jetted head long at Judas, wolfram shoots a fire spear at him and Yuri shoot a blast of energy from his hands hitting Judas's head. The fire spear goes through Judas's stomach stabbing him in the gut, and the Judas reels backwards from the shot to the head. Judas instantly sprouts bats wings and fly's upward away from their assault still half blind from the flash bomb, he then fly's through the open door leading down to his throne room.

Judas uses his super speed and collides into the door of his throne room and crashes onto the floor "shit…shit,shit,shit what the fuck was that?" he holds his bleeding stomach and struggles to get up, he needed somewhere to recover. He didn't expect them to actually get to him so quickly, his vision was blurry and he angrily thought back to the blond guy who threw the bomb "how embarrassing, taken off guard by some stupid human". He can hear them coming his way, he needed more power, but in order to get it he needed to get some place safe. He gets to his throne and pulls on the arm rest upward, suddenly a trap door opened behind the throne and he launches himself right through it allowing it to close.

Wolfram and the others run right into the throne room and look around unable to see Judas "where is he?"

Yuri also looks around confused "there aren't any windows or doors here, where could he have gone?"

Avery and Quatre run in and also look around. Quatre examines the room a bit closely as he walks in, he realizes Judas is gone. He grips Avery's arm and walks up close to him "Avery do you think there could be some sort of secret entrance?"

Avery grins and gives Quatre a tender look "my baby's on the ball today". He then looks around the room and then at wolfram and Yuri "but where could the entrance be?"

Yuri walks towards the throne itself looking at the walls around the room "maybe there's some kind of special button somewhere against the walls".

Wolfram starts to check the bricks on the walls, he examines the walls "we could check but…" he stops examining the walls and looks at Yuri "I have a feeling that the entrance isn't in the walls".

Quatre looks at the throne, his heart somehow told him to look there. He inches over to the throne as the others checked the walls. As he closes in a dark shadow begins to pool underneath him. He was about to touch the throne when suddenly he starts to fall into the shadow "what the….?" He falls right through before anyone had time to react.

Avery turns around just in time to see Quatre fall right into the hole "QUATRE!"

Wolfram and Yuri both look at the hole as it vanishes just as quickly as it came. Wolfram looks at the spot where the hole was in shock "w…what happened?"

Avery looked at the spot panicked "he fell through some kind of hole; it looks like some kind of shadow trap".

Yuri also looks at the spot stunned "my god". He then looks at the throne itself "he must've been getting to close to the secret entrance; it must be behind the throne".

Avery looks at the both of them a bit apologetically "I have to go find him; he can't be left alone in this place, I…if something happens…."

"We know" wolfram grins at him "we understand, all he has is that gun to protect him".

Yuri nods "find him Avery; get to him before anything else does. We'll handle Judas".

Avery then looks a bit relieved "thanks guys, we'll rejoin you as soon as we can". The couple nods to him and he uses his powers to sink through the floor. When he gets below he realizes that Quatre had actually fell into a small portal which is now closed at this point, so Avery was unable to follow "shit, looks like I'll have to find him the old fashion way". He sees a dark hallway and decides to fly down the hall to see if he can pick up quatre's spirit energy "I'm coming Quatre".

[Meanwhile]

Quatre falls through the portal and right on his back into a dark and huge cave. He cringes as the pain in his back stings. He groans and slowly rises into a sitting position rubbing his head. He then looks around him and notices a dark entrance ahead of him. It was pitch black so he couldn't see to the other side, all he could hear was the sound of someone or something approaching. He stays where he is and gets up "hello? Whose there?" Quatre squints his eyes to try and see into the darkness, the ground underneath him begins to shake a little as the figure gets closer and closer to him. Quatre readies his gun whatever's coming his way it was going to be huge. He made out the outline of something 20 times his size; he points his gun at the entrance where the giant thing was coming from.

The giant finally reaches him and he gets his first glimpse of it, it was a giant gray ogre, it had on a brown loin cloth to cover its private parts and it carried a huge club with spikes all over it. Quatre looks at the large beast and tries his best not to freak out, which was no small feat. The blond was terrified. He begins to back up wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this one.

[Back in the throne room]

Wolfram discovered the arm rest was a little loose, so he pulls on it a little. The wall behind the throne opens up and the two men look at the now open entrance. Wolfram looks down the stairs, its dark down there, he couldn't really see all the way to the bottom "he's down there, I know it. Let's go". Yuri nods and the two head down the stairs into the unknown.

[In the basement area downstairs]

Master Judas takes a drink from the goblet on the silver table he saw there. His wound was healing but his powers were depleting. It was clear to him now; he needed the blood of the phoenix son. He then stays perfectly still and hears footsteps coming down the stairs. This was bad he wasn't ready for them just yet, he summons a shadow from behind him and sends it after whoever was coming down, that human would not interfere with him this time; his pet ogre will take care of the blond nuisance while he deals with the phoenix son.

[The staircase to the basement]

Wolfram stops sensing something coming, suddenly a shadow grabs his foot and yanks him off his feet and up in the air pulling him down to the basement area. Yuri jolts after him but is suddenly blocked by a force field. While he struggles against it, wolfram struggles against the shadow that grabbed him. It wrapped around his body quickly, pinning his arms to his body. Wolfram in this instant conjures a fire and the brightness of the glow evaporates the shadow. He glares at Judas "what are you up to?"

Judas looks at him seriously "you guys weren't playing fair, four against one is uneven. I thought I'd even the odds with a one on one battle, just you and me".

"So that's what happened?" Wolfram says "the trap hole really was for Quatre, and you knew Avery would go after him". Wolfram looks back at the stairs then back at Judas "you've probably blocked Yuri from coming in also, all so you can get to me". Wolframs eyes narrow in anger "is that why you manipulated and kidnapped Greta as well?"

Judas raises his hand and a shadow morphs into a steel sword. He poises the sword holding it out in front of him and glares at Wolfram "actually no, I've been kidnapping little girls for centuries, the fact that this particular one just happened to be the daughter of the Phoenix son is simply a bonus. For the first time I get a brand new bride and a reliable food source". He grins evilly at wolfram "your blood will never dry up. You have an endless source of power; I can keep you around as long as I want, even after I have used up Greta's body".

"Good luck getting to it asshole" wolfram charges forward with his sword making the first strike and their battle begins.

[Meanwhile in the dark cave]

Quatre backs up against the wall looking at the large ogre with a mixture of defiance and uncertainty. He keeps the gun pointed at the giant beast, he suddenly fires at it, the bullets hit it but the beast still moves forward. It raises its huge spiked club and tries to hit quatre, but the blond dodges out of the way. The spiked club gets stuck in the wall and the ogre struggles a little to pry the club off. Quatre observes this for a moment and watches as the ogre pries the club off the wall and comes after him again. It swings the club to try and hit Quatre, the blond dashes to the side again and the club misses him clubbing the ground. It gets stuck again and the ogre tries yet again to pry the club off the floor. Quatre gets over his fear and notices the pattern, the ground and the walls are made of hard rock, the spikes of the club are piercing through the hard rock and he has to stop to pry it out. Quatre was definitely not going to be the one to tell the giant that he could kill him without the club. Its stupidity will be its downfall.

The giant swings the club again at Quatre and the blond ducks and rolls to the side. He decides to annoy it by shoot his gun at it a few more times. It gets irritated and swings at him again, he ducks away from it again. Quatre collides with something in the corner of the cave against the wall; he looks to his side real quick then dodges another one of the ogre's attacks. They were giant bones; it looked like other big creatures were thrown down here as food for this thing. Quatre formulates a plan; he dodges another attack and rolls out of the way. He runs around the ogre to its back and fires a few more bullets at it, when the ogre turns to attack him again, Quatre takes this as his chance and runs right at him. The ogre brings his club down again and Quatre slides in the dirt right between the ogre's legs and dashes after the bones. They looked sharp and spiky like swords, which suited his purpose. He picks up a big one, if this ogre was as dumb as he thought it was then this plan will definitely work.

The ogre brings his club down again and due to its anger and irritation the force of his strike came down even harder. Quatre kneels down low to the ground and the beast buries the club deep into the wall just above his head. It gets stuck once again and quatre makes his move, he was used to climbing up his Gundam sandrock to get to the cockpit. So dashing between the ogres legs and climbing up its back came easy to him. He takes the bone in his hand and uses all the strength he can muster to stab the beast in the head. Blood splatters out and the ogre screams, it tries even harder to get its club out of the wall. It finally pries it off and does exactly what quatre would expect a moron to do. It raises the club high above its head and Quatre leans backwards hanging off of its neck as the huge beast buries the spiked club into its own head. The spikes drive deep into its brain killing the beast instantly. Blood sprays out of his head and soaks onto Quatre's clothing. The blond cringes and climbs to the front of the beast as it falls backwards onto its back dead and Quatre falls on top of its chest. The blond breaths heavily and stares into space for a while, laying there on the dead ogres chest.

In that moment Avery fly's into the cave and looks over at the dead ogre. He blinks and then looks over at Quatre who didn't seem to look like he was alive since he was covered in blood "Quatre?"

Quatre was stunned back to reality and looks over at Avery. At first he just simply stares at him while sitting on top of the ogre's chest, his mind was still in the moment of what he had just done "Avery?"

They look at each other for a while both can't believe what they are seeing, Avery then fly's over to him and wraps his arms around Quatre, then lifts him off the dead ogre's chest and holds him close as they land on the floor "Quatre, I was so worried about you".

"Avery" the blond allows himself to be held feeling Avery's warmth against his body.

Avery looks at him noticing the blond was clearly out of his senses "are you all right? How the hell did you kill this thing?"

"Don't know" Quatre says mindlessly looking off at nothing in particular as he speaks to him.

Avery carries Quatre through the entrance of the cave and walks up the stairs with him. He kept observing the blond the entire way "I'm sorry Quatre; I didn't mean to drag you into all this. Can you hear me love? I'm sorry".

Quatre looks down at his clothing then back at Avery with a blank expression on his face "Avery?"

"What is it hun?" Avery says.

"I need….." Quatre starts to say but stops.

Avery looks at him even more concerned "what do you need?"

"I need…" Quatre drifts off again but then finishes his sentence "I need a bath, I'm filthy". He rests his head on Avery's shoulder and numbly fingers the button on his shirt.

Avery's quirks an eyebrow at him "shit of all the things I expected you to say, that wasn't one of them".

"We must find the others, our mission isn't over yet" Quatre says.

"You're kidding right?" Avery says as he walks to the top of the stairs and looks around at the hallway full of rooms "we're getting you to a safe place, then I'll go find the others".

Quatre turns his head and stares down the hall, he then looks at the door to the left of them "there's someone in there that needs us".

Avery looks at the door quatre is referring to "how can you tell?"

"My heart can feel her sadness" Quatre tries to get out of Avery arms but Avery holds him still.

"Cut it out" Avery says "I'm not letting you go, so we might as well go there together". He then carries Quatre to the room in question and opens the door. There sitting on the bed in the room was a little girl staring back at them in utter shock "Greta?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Greta stares at the two men, at first she thought that Avery was carrying wolfram, but when Avery put the blond man down to stand on the floor she realized he wasn't. She locks eyes with the blond obviously knowing that this is not wolfram "um…. Who are you?"

Quatre looks over at her, he snaps out of his numbed state and addresses her "hello, you must be Greta, my name is Quatre, I'm a friend of your fathers".

Greta smiles a little at him, Quatre had very kind eyes so she felt comfortable addressing him "where's papa Yuri and papa wolfram, I saw them outside earlier".

Avery smiles at her from where he is standing by the door "they're on their way kiddo, but for now we're going to need you to stay here. You too Quatre".

"What?" Quatre looks at him shocked "but the mission".

Avery puts his hands on Quatre's shoulders and looks at him seriously "you just fought against a gigantic ogre and won, it's pretty safe to say you've done enough for today, besides" Avery looks over at Greta "she is going to need someone with her, just in case any of these freaks come after her".

Quatre looks back at him for a moment and nods "yes you're right, I'll protect her with my life".

Avery kisses Quatre's lips suddenly catching the blond suddenly off guard, he then separates and grins at him "you are incredible honey, I'll definitely be back" he then leaves them in the room alone.

Quatre stares dreamily at the door until the soft sound of giggling jolts him out of it and he turns his blushing face to look at Greta. He goes back over to the bed and sits there with Greta as the two wait for the others.

[Judas's basement]

Judas jets forward to strikes his sword against wolfram's and the two clash with one another as smoke and fire emanate from their weapons. He grins and raises his hand and puts it on his blade, a dark shadow pushes Wolfram away from him and he is thrown onto his back. Judas laughs watching wolfram struggle to his feet "oh my wolfram, you really should be careful. I mean you are fighting for two you know".

Wolfram gets to his feet, this was the reason why he feared being pregnant, he wasn't sure whether it would affect his strength and ability to defend himself much less his family. Without another word he fires a fireball at Judas but Judas strikes right through it countering with another power wave of his own. This sends Wolfram teetering backwards, this wasn't good he could feel himself getting weak. He couldn't understand why "what the hell is going on?" He says to himself.

Judas smirks and looks at his stomach very amused "oh I suppose no one told you that time has a tendency to speed up in this world. In the hour it took you to get here you have already gone through 4 maybe 5 weeks of pregnancy. You're going to be showing signs in the next hour; you already have a little pouch in front".

Wolfram passes his hand over his belly and suddenly became very aware of the danger he might be in "oh god".

"Don't worry love" Judas readies his sword "I'll do you a favor and cut that annoying thing right out of you". Judas runs at him trying aim for his stomach, wolfram jumps out of the way and sends an intense wave of heat directly at Judas knocking him backwards against the wall. Judas cracks his head on the brick of the wall and he holds his head in pain while glaring at him, "son of a bitch, that fucking hurt, you preggy asshole".

Wolfram angrily jolts at him and trying to bury the blade into his head but Judas ducks and wolfram misses and the blade cuts through the wall. He strikes another blow and Judas blocks with his sword, wolframs moves became harsh, strong and furiously fast. He strikes Judas again and the vampire prince blocks it, in that instantly wolfram turns and kicks Judas in the face. Judas teeters backwards and mistakenly turns his back to wolfram, the blond cuts his back with the blade giving him a long gash reaching from his shoulder blades to his lower back. Judas turns within a split second and clashes his sword with wolframs once again.

Judas looks at the blond shocked and with a little fear in his gaze "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Wolfram glares at him murderously "you turned our daughter against us, kidnapped her and now you're endangering the life of my unborn child". He starts to glow a bright red light and holds his hand out to Judas's face "at first I just wanted to defeat you, but now…." His hand sets on fire and a powerful wave starts to come from his hand "I WILL WIPE YOUR EXISTENCE OFF THE FACE OF THIS PLANET". The whole room lights up and shakes as wolfram blows Judas's head right through the wall. Judas's whole body is sent flying through the wall and out into an open field outside the castle.

[Basement staircase]

Yuri has been trying to get out of the shield Judas had trapped him in the entire time. He tried everything, ramming himself into the shield, using his maoh powers on it and finally getting frustrated and kicking on it. Suddenly the shield is removed and he falls forward. He suddenly teeters over on himself and nearly falls down the stairs "what the hell?" He recovers himself and looks down the stairs confused, suddenly he finds himself thrown against the wall next to him when the ground begins to shake like an earthquake; it was like an atomic bomb went off. Yuri steadies himself against the wall and looks ahead of him; he knew that explosion from anywhere especially since he experienced it himself a long time ago "wolfram". He runs down the stairs to go to help his love.

[Castle hallway]

Avery fly's through the corridors and hallways, he could sense wolfram and Yuri's energy so he realized he was almost there. Suddenly the ground started to shake violently; it knocked him off balance for a moment forcing him to land. He then looks down the hall "shit wolfram's finally lost it".

[Greta's bed chambers]

Quatre and Greta hold each other as the ground began to shake violently, Quatre then looks around making sure the shaking has stopped "what was that?"

Greta grins at him, she didn't look surprised at all about it "that's papa wolfram; he blows everything up when he gets really angry".

"And that is normal where you're from?" Quatre says confused.

Greta chuckles "yep, he hasn't been this angry since the first time he disappeared".

Quatre blinks at her but smiles, now that she knew wolfram and Yuri were here she seems to be a lot more relaxed then she was before "I see".

Greta smiles brightly "if only we can see what's going on".

Quatre smiles back but then thinks to himself "perhaps we can".

[The outside courtyard]

Wolfram gives Judas a deadly look, he steps out of the big hole he made and out into the courtyard where the Vampire laid in rubble. He is still glowing with the heat of his anger "get up and face me".

Judas glares at him as he gets up "you fucking bitch, I'll kill you and your little bastards". He started glowing with a black shadowy aura around him, his own anger increasing after being blown through the wall of his own basement chamber. The two stand facing one another in a glaring match, truth be told Judas was not as powerful as he was before after all he never did get the Phoenix sons blood he set out for. But with wolframs power decreasing bit by bit due to his pregnancy; he had the upper hand, he charges forward and tries to hit him, wolfram blocks his attack but Judas opens up his hand and blasts a shadow wave at him striking him backwards. Wolfram quickly recovers and uppercuts Judas in the face, the vampire prince teeters back and quickly looks at the floor before launching at wolfram again. While the two fight, a large spike slowly rises upward aimed at wolframs back, Judas needed that blood, and this would be the perfect time to get it.

All he needed to do was keep wolfram in place during their fight. It was starting to get a little hard for wolfram to move; he could feel his child starting to develop, the quicker he can be done with this fight the better. He quickly summons his mazoku powers combining them with his Phoenix powers. A huge fire lion charges forward toward Judas, the vampire prince is caught off guard and summons his shadows to encircle around the lion forcing the two to wrestle against one another. Wolfram backs up a little from the sheer force of the fight; he doesn't notice the spike getting larger and larger. It shoots out and heads for wolframs back. Wolfram turns a little too late as the spike heads for his heart; suddenly the spike explodes into a million pieces before it even hits his body.

Yuri had gotten there just in time; he used his maoh powers to destroy the spike. He then blasts a large amount of power directly at Judas knocking him off his feet and a good distance away. The fire lion and the shadows disappear also. He locks eyes with wolfram and goes to his side "are you alright?"

Wolfram grins and nods "yeah I'm just a little winded". He tries to materialize a sword in his hand but it blinks in and out, he can't seem to generate the power for the weapon "what's happening?"

"You're getting far along already I see".

Both Yuri and wolfram look up at Avery as he joins them "finally found you guys". He then looks at wolfram, the blond doesn't look big but his stomach does look bulgier then usual "if we don't finish this soon you might end up having the baby here".

Wolfram turns to Judas watching as he slowly tries to get up from their latest blow "where is Greta?"

Judas coughs up a little blood, that last blow hit him harder then he expected "if you destroy me you'll never find her".

"PAPA WOLFRAM, PAPA YURI"

All four men look up noticing the balcony above them, but more importantly the person standing on it. To their shock it was Greta standing there looking down at them. Judas looks up at her shocked "g….Greta….they ….." He knew he was in trouble now so he gets desperate "Greta…..please…their trying to take me away from you…..don't let them do this to me….to us…. Please help me".

Greta stands there looking down at him "I will help you Master Judas". She then suddenly glares at him "FIRE". Suddenly a bullet zooms out from her side and hit Judas straight in the heart. Time seems to stand still for a while as all the life drains from Judas's face.

He locks eyes with Greta who stares at him coldly "w…why?"

Greta shouts at him angrily "you lied to me, you made me believe that you loved me, then you made me betray my family, then you took me away from the only real home I've ever known. You're an evil and hateful, selfish person and I'll never forgive you for as long as I live, NOW DIE". Another bullet shoots out and this time it hits Judas in the head point blank.

Judas leans backwards and falls to his knees, he looks up at her one last time "little bitch". With that he falls back and dies.

Wolfram looks back up at Greta noticing someone is standing beside her "whose there behind you?"

Quatre walks up behind her and holding his gun "you guys ok down there?"

Avery looks up at smiles brightly at him "hey that's some sharp shooting you did there babe".

Yuri uses his moah powers to levitate Greta off the balcony and brings her down to where they are. Once she is down on the ground both parents embrace her immediately "Greta thank goodness you're ok".

Quatre puts his gun back in its holster but notices himself being pulled towards someone else too. He blushes as he sees the mischievous look on Avery "hey"

"Hey yourself" Avery pulls him into his arms and holds him close "my little minx, you are looking so hot to me right now".

Quatre's whole face turns red "Avery". He then looks over at wolfram and Yuri "I apologize for subjecting your child to such violence, but she wanted justice, I thought it fit to serve it for her".

Wolfram smiles at him "its fine, thanks to you she's safe". He then collapses onto his knees and holds his belly noticing it's gotten a bit bigger.

Yuri looks over at him worried with Greta in his arms "we need to go now".

Avery smiles even wider not letting go of his blond love "just leave it to me". He raises his hand up in the air and a black hole appears up above them.

As they begin to float wolfram looks at Avery confused "wait a minute, you could do this the whole time and you didn't say anything?"

Avery still holds Quatre close to him snuggling up to him while they all float up to the portal "hmmm I'm going to wreck that cute little ass of yours later".

Quatre squirms in his arms "you pick the wrong time to be horny"

"UH HELLO, ASKING YOU A QUESTION HERE" Wolfram shouts at him as they enter the portal back to their world.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

[3months later]

Due to the time lapse in the hell dimension Wolfram's baby developed a lot faster then anyone had expected, instead of 9 months the blond only had to carry it for 3 months. Within that time things had returned to normal in shin makoku. The citizens there had lost their memories of the dramatic event that almost changed their existence forever. The residents of the castle have also returned to normal, especially Conrad, Lady Cecile and Gwendale. Yes everything was quiet peaceful and serene, until….

Yuri runs through the halls shouting at all the maids around him frantic "HEY DON'T JUST STAND THERE, WOLF'S HAVING A BABY. QUICK FOLLOW ME". He drags as many of the maids as possible behind him and continues to head to wolframs quarters. When he heard the announcement that Wolfram had gone into labor, he was on his way to a peace conference with Sara Lugei. He was almost about to mount his horse when Conrad told him. He soon sped clear past his godfather and was now going crazy running towards his bride, "WOLFRAM DON'T HAVE THE BABY WITHOUT ME, SOMEBODY ANYBODY, BOIL SOME PILLOWS,GET SOME WATER AND PUT THEM UNDER HIS BACK FOR SUPPORT".

Conrad jogs up behind him and grabs his collar gently "Yuri calm down, Gisela with him, it's going to be ok".

"Conrad let go" Yuri complains as Conrad holds on to his collar "I have to be by his side when he gives birth".

Conrad calmly holds on to him "Yuri?"

"WHAT? What is it Conrad?" Yuri says frantically

Conrad points to the door they are standing in front of "we're here".

Yuri looks at the door for a moment and blushes with embarrassment "oh right….sorry Conrad". They both then stare at the door hearing a baby crying from inside the room.

The door opens suddenly and Greta smiles up at the both of them "papa Yuri, it's a boy".

Yuri smiles brightly "WOOHOO I HAVE A SON".

"QUIET DOWN" wolfram shout at Yuri from inside the room "if I was the one in labor, then why are you the one making all the noise, wimp".

Yuri walks into the room and over to wolframs bedside "call me anything you want wolf, I'm just glad everything turned out ok".

Gisela moves out of the way so the family can be together "yep he's good and healthy, which is a surprise considering the wild adventure you guys had 3 months ago".

Conrad walks in and smiles at wolfram "she's right, fighting in your condition was a risk, it's a good thing he's ok".

Wolfram stares down at the infant in his arms "he was meant to be born, I know that now". The infant smiles up at him and he smiles back "hello again, Yuki".

Yuri tilts his head "Yuki? That's his name?"

Wolfram looks at him uncertain "if that's alright with you? Sorry it just came to me, he didn't have a name before so I've been waiting to give him one".

"No no" Yuri says smiling and takes the baby gently from wolfram, looking at him fondly "Yuki is fine, actually it's a great name, it means blessing in Japanese".

Conrad walks over to the other side of wolfram smiling down at him "in that case, it seems to really suit him".

"He's absolutely adorable" Greta says crawling onto the bed. Yuri also sits on the bed so Greta could get a closer look at the infant "hey little brother my name is Greta" she sticks out her finger and Yuki grips it smiling at her "aww he's friendly and sweet, just like papa Yuri".

Yuri blushes "oh you think so?" suddenly little Yuki sneezes and a bright fireball shoots out of him and through the ceiling. The room's occupants look at the gaping hole in the ceiling completely stunned.

"Oh my, where did that come from?"

Everyone looks to the entrance and sees Lady Cecile standing there with Gwendale and Gunter. Lady Cecile looks up at the ceiling bewildered "wolfy you must do something about your temper, you just had a baby".

"And I'm not dipping into the royal treasury to rebuild yet another room you've destroyed" gwendale says grumpily.

Wolfram leans close to Yuri "am I really that bad?"

"Yep" Yuri says

"Yeah" Greta chirps

"Absolutely" Conrad laughs

"Oh who asked any of you" wolfram frowns at them and takes the baby from Yuri, but then looks at the baby concerned "Yuki's the culprit this time".

Everyone looks at Yuki and the child smiles at everyone and sucks on his small fisted hand. Gunter thinks for a moment "could this be his mazoku powers emerging at such a young age?"

"I'm not so sure" Wolfram says "these looked more like Phoenix powers to me". They all stare at the baby wondering about its powers.

[Meanwhile in the Phoenix dimension]

Avery lays on his back in bed totally and completely bored there was nothing to do. In the quiet of his room his mind drifted to a lot of things that had happened in the last 3 months. One remained consistent in his mind. It was the day he separated from quatre, he had to take the blond back to his dimension; Quatre had a war to finish and a whole other life to live back home. He rolls onto his side and thinks about the day he and Quatre said their goodbyes.

[Flashback]

Quatre looks at the portal to his world and can see right through to the other side, he could see the hangar where his sandrock was located, it was empty but he knew that this small amount of peace and quiet will soon be disrupted. He knew he had to go but he looks back at Avery who stood behind him silently, he never did make up his mind as to whether he would give up on Trowa or not but he didn't think it was fair to Avery to stay "Avery thank you for returning me home".

Avery doesn't say anything, Quatre doesn't want to turn and look at the taller man, he didn't want to see the sadness in his eyes, and it might break his resolve about leaving. Quatre looks ahead of him at his Gundam "well goodbye Avery". Just as the blond was about to step into the portal he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his body, he then felt Avery's warm presence against his back.

Avery buried his face in Quatre's curly locks and breathed in his scent "I love you". They both became quiet; they were both shocked by the confession. Avery could feel the blond go rigid in his arms, he hugs the smaller male to his body "3 months".

Quatre looks up at him "what?"

"Your war" Avery smiles down gently at him "I can see into the future of each and every dimension. It's like watching different T.V shows over and over again. Your war will end in 3 months, but trust me when I say the worst is behind you. When it ends; I would like to see you again and hopefully you will give me your answer". He kisses Quatre passionately on the lips; the two share a truly romantic moment with one another. When they separate Avery pushes Quatre gently into the portal, the blond gives him a panicked look as he stumbles into his own dimension and the portal closes behind him. Avery grins a little, even if he didn't get his true love, at least he could take comfort in knowing that he tried to claim him.

[Flashback end]

Avery sits up in his bed, the war was almost over, he has been watching over the blond obsessively even more so then he used to with wolfram, was he really in love?

Ember; his sister walks into the room and glares at him "Avery come on get up we have to go".

Avery rolls onto his stomach lazily "what is it? I'm busy".

Ember frowns and uses her levitation powers to lift Avery off the bed and drop him on the floor "GET UP LAZY ASS".

Avery gets up and yells at her back "WHAT THE HELLS YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN?"

Ember looks at him unfazed by his response "you've been mopping around in your room for the past 3 months, you're supposed to be helping me survey the other dimensions and you haven't even been doing that either".

Avery crosses his arms and frowns a little "I haven't been feeling well lately that's all".

"You've been like this for 3 months" ember says her agitated look turned to one of concern for her brother "look at least come with me to see Yuki".

"Yuki?" Avery asked

"See what I mean Avery" ember says "if you had been watching the dimensional viewer like you're supposed to, you would have seen that Yuki has finally arrived".

Suddenly it came to Avery what Ember has been talking about "oh shit, he had the baby already?"

"Come on we have to go visit" ember say excited all of a sudden "maybe it will cheer you up as well". She walks out of the room to prepare the portal and Avery follows behind her.

[Back in shin makoku]

Wolfram layed down on his side; with the baby slumbering beside him. Everyone else decided to leave and let him rest. He smiles down at the infant wondering about what happened earlier this morning, there were so many questions in his mind "what other surprises are you hiding little one".

"Why don't we find out?"

Wolfram looks over at who just said that and sees Ember and Avery standing there by the door "oh my gosh you came".

Ember smiles and walks up to him, wolfram straightens up and hugs her as she leans over to hug him back "sorry we're late sweetie, I had a little trouble getting this one out of bed".

Avery rolls his eyes "I told you I have been a little under the weather lately".

Ember looks over at him "the only thing you're suffering from is love sickness".

Wolfram blinks at Avery "still? For goodness sake Avery, why don't you go see him already?"

Avery walks over to where the baby is and smiles "I'll go to him when the time is right, how's the little squirt doing?"

Wolfram smiles up at him noticing he's changing the subject "Yuki's fine, although he seems to have been born with a few special abilities".

Ember looks over at Yuki who continues to slumber "well I'm not surprised, in fact I was counting on it".

Wolfram turns back to Ember "what do you mean?"

Ember smiles back at him "you have just giving birth to the next phoenix son".

The room goes quiet as Avery notices the flowers on the night stand next to the bed "hey are these daffodils? Their my favorite".

"Oh I do too" Ember says

Wolfram blinks at them "um wait lets rewind back to me here, the next phoenix son?"

"Well dear" ember wraps an arm around him and pets his head "have you ever noticed that while you were pregnant you had virtually no powers what so ever".

"Yeah" wolfram answers "I thought that was normal for any pregnant demon".

"Well in a way yes" Ember continues "but usually they would get their powers back after they have given birth. You on the other hand should still have your regular mazoku powers but little Yuki over here now has all of your Phoenix powers".

Wolfram looks at her shocked "oh no, are you kidding me?" He looks worried at Yuki "does this mean he's going to go through all the same dangers as I have?"

Ember looks up at Avery who looks back at her reassuringly "awww what a sweet and unselfish thing to think about". Wolfram eyes her confused.

Avery answers his subconscious question "well the last time this has happened there was a woman who became a phoenix goddess in her dimension but lost all of her powers to the daughter she gave birth to".

Wolfram looks at the both of them "what happened?"

Ember looks at him sadly "she became bitter about no longer having her powers and killed her four month old daughter hoping it will give her powers back".

"Which it didn't" Avery chimes in "we had to banish her for her crimes".

"That's horrible" wolfram could never imagine a mother doing something so selfish.

"Point is" Ember continues "the phoenix power can be a bit overwhelming for most people. They become power hungry, obsessive and selfish. So when they lose that power they have a tendency to do whatever it takes to get it back".

Avery sits at the foot of wolf's bed "we're just glad we did such a good job at mentoring you".

Wolfram grins at him "that's all well and good, I'm just worried that Yuki won't be able protect himself if he gets targeted in the future".

Ember gets up from the bed and heads back to the door "don't worry about it, the only major enemy you had was Master Judas. Now that he is defeated it will be a while before anyone else comes to mess with you. If they do both I and Avery will be watching over him every step of the way. You have nothing to worry about". She then kisses wolfram on the forehead "I have to go honey; a goddesses work is never done. But don't worry you will see me again, I'll visit as much as possible".

"You better" wolfram says "it's important that he knows who you two are". Ember nods and then disappears, leaving wolfram with Avery "And as for you".

"I know what you're going to say" Avery says "but there's a good chance he might choose Trowa. He's been after that clown way before I even met him."

"All you're doing is taking a bunch of wild guesses" wolfram gets agitated "just go to him and see for yourself how he feels".

Avery sighs and then looks at him "I've never been this serious about anyone before. I think he's the one".

Wolfram tilts his head to the side and grins at him "then what are you waiting for?" Avery looks at him in the eyes for a bit and wolfram glances back "I have my happy ending, so how about you go after yours?" after a while of looking at each other both Avery and wolfram smile mischievously at one another as Avery decides to go for it.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: well here we are, I told you I would finish this. Well that's it for this story, the last chapter. I would like to take this time to thank all the people who have read this and given such supportive reviews. Thank you all. If anyone is interested I am currently working on another story in the powerpuff girls fanfiction section called "20 years in the making" which I plan to have a sequel to as well as a third installment. Man it feels good to write again. Well enjoy the final chapter and I hope you'll read my other stories.

Chapter 17

[Winner mansion on L4]

The Gundam pilots are sitting around the dining room table, Quatre had decided to invite the other pilots to have a celebration dinner at his mansion. He and Trowa had gotten back together during the war but their relationship was not the same as it used to be the first time they were together. Before Quatre's wild adventure in the other dimension, the two had been on and off with one another constantly. Trowa had dumped him twice, the first time trowa broke it off because he thought that it might distract them from their fight. The second time after trowa regained his memory they had gotten back together and broke up because trowa felt that Quatre wasn't man enough for him, he claimed that he felt like he was babysitting the blond. This time he had declared his love for Quatre but this time the blond really didn't feel like jumping into his arms. Trowa moved in with him but the two have never had sex, or have had a single moment of intimacy. So here they were smiling in front of everybody pretending to have the perfect relationship when they didn't.

Duo Maxwell gets up with his glass of wine and makes a toast "to my favorite Arabic cutie pie, thank you for inviting us all to your home Q. oh and also thank you for not blowing us up, appreciate it dude".

Quatre snaps out of it realizing Duo just made a 9/11 joke. Suddenly he became overwhelmed in a fit of laughter "you're an asshole duo, and I love you for it". He continued laughing "if I ever plan to blow anything else up; I'll just be giving your colony a visit, infidel". He sips his wine and looks at everyone. Everyone at the table looks over at him shocked out of their minds, including Duo "um….did I say something wrong?"

Heero normally doesn't get caught off guard by certain things but this made even him surprised "you laughed at one of Duo's racist Arabic jokes".

Quatre blinks at all of them "yeah? So?"

Wufei grins a little at him "you never laugh at the idiot's racist jokes, that's why he only makes them when he's good and drunk".

Duo frowns at the Chinese man "I'm not drunk, I'm just fucking plastered". He then looks over at Quatre "ok Q man spill, you've been all different and shit since that time you disappeared for a week, so what happened?"

"Nothing happened" Quatre says defensively "I've just been thinking about everything we've been through and I just realized that, life's too short to be so serious about everything. Besides I shouldn't get so upset with Duo all the time, he doesn't mean it and the fact that you can come up with a joke more then a thousand years old shows that you've at least been paying attention in history class".

"Ah you hear that Duo" Heero says "you're not a complete moron after all".

"Bite my ass Jap" Duo says drunkenly "courtesy of the red, white, and blue". Heero chuckles a bit as Duo flops down in his chair and allows his head to fall right into heero's lap.

Trowa gives them a faint grin "Quatre's right by the way, life is far too short". He chances a glance at wufei who grins back "that's why it's important to grab what you want now before you lose them forever". Their stares connect for a moment before breaking eye contact.

Quatre looks from Trowa to wufei and sighs "I'm getting some more drinks". He gets up and walks over to the kitchen.

Duo rises up and follows him side glancing heero playfully "be right back babe". He then closes the door behind him "hey Q ball, you sure everything's alright?"

"Yes everything's fine" Quatre says "I'm fine, I'm right where I need to be right?"

"I don't know" Duo says "Are you?" Quatre ignores him for a little bit until Duo begins to speak again "so who is he and when are you going to dumb Trowa already to be with him?"

Quatre's eyes widen as he looks back at his American friend, he honestly didn't think he was smart enough to figure it out "what do you mean?"

Duo goes over to the counter and opens up another bottle of wine, he then downs it like it's water and stares at the blond "look, I don't know who or what you did in that one week you were away, but it seems to be a hell of a lot more important then Trowa is. Don't think I haven't noticed what's been going on between you two".

Quatre blinks at him "I really don't know what you're talking about".

"I'm drunk not stupid" Duo says "you haven't smiled once since you came back, your focus was completely on the war, even after you and Trowa got together. You're not all over each other like you used to be, it's like…. Well".

"Well what?" Quatre leans against the counter waiting for him to make his point.

Duo gives him a serious look "it's like the love between you is gone".

"Well…we're together" Quatre says "it's how we're supposed to be".

Duo walks over to him and stands next to him while taking another couple of gulps of wine before talking "everyone has a favorite pairing".

Quatre blinks at him "what?"

"Everyone wants to see their favorite pairing" Duo continues "the whole Yaoi thing…..everyone wants to see you be with who they think is the perfect partner for you. So the story moves forward in an endless cycle, the same situations, the same conflicts, the same conclusions and the same people always end up together".

Quatre blinks at him "duo is there something that you know about that none of us don't?"

"maaaaybe" Duo chimes happily "the point is, that at the end of the day, when the story is over, when the otaku have gone home and when the whole Yaoi universe has cease to be for the night; it all boils down to how you as the character feel. You can pair yourself up with anyone you want, just as long as you're happy that's all that matters".

Quatre shakes his head "you've definitely had enough to drink".

Duo traps him against the counter by leaning towards him and pressing his body against Quatre's. The blond gasps and duo presses his forehead against his own. Duo grins at him wickedly "you want to know a little secret?"

Quatre fidgets and looks at him confused "w…what?"

Duo leans into Quatre's ear and whispers to him "me and heero watch you sometimes and wonder what it would be like to feel your body sandwiched between ours". He kisses Quatre's neck and runs his hand down the lower part of his back "We both think you're beautiful and if you ever want to have wild nasty sex with us, you know where our room is". He cups Quatre's face and kisses him tenderly, the shocked blond responds to his kiss and the two have a little make out session before they separate.

Quatre breaths a little roughly "wow that was unexpected".

Duo smiles fully and backs away from him "no my friend; that was for our Duo X Quatre fan base. We gotta give the public what they want right?" Duo picks up his wine bottle again and heads for the door "remember our door is always open".

Quatre turns from him blushing "uh….thank you for the offer but um…. I'm afraid I will have to decline".

Duo shrugs "whatever, just thought you should keep your options open". He opens the door to walk out "MAXWELL OUT".

Quatre watches him walk out of the kitchen and chuckles "my life's just full of surprises lately". He grabs a few more bottles of wine and walks out of the kitchen.

[Shin Makoku dimension]

Wolfram and Yuri are out in the garden, a month had passed by in their world so the baby was able to come out and enjoy the warm and sunny day with his parents. The happy family is sitting there on the bench which was surrounded by roses and wolfram flowers. Yuri held Yuki while wolfram breathed in the fresh air, life was perfect, this was the happy ending he had always dreamed of. Greta went back to traveling with Lady Cecile but this time it's more to see the world then to look for someone. She came to terms with the fact that she is still a kid and needs to enjoy her childhood while she could.

Wolfram looks down at the grass for a moment and then sticks out his hand. When nothing happened his expression saddens and he turns back to Yuri and Yuki "its times like these that I wish I still had phoenix powers".

"Well I don't see why you would need them anymore" Yuri looks at him concerned.

"Yeah I know" wolfram smiles fully at him while sitting on the grass "but well, it would be nice to grow a flower out of the ground and name it after Yuki, like my mother did for me and my brothers". The baby in Yuri's arms wiggles a little and starts to glow. His parents watch in shock as a beautiful violet colored flower grows slowly from the ground. It springs up higher then all the other flowers in the garden and little violet buds blossom from its stem. Yuri and wolfram look at it for a while in utter amazement.

Wolfram then looks at Yuki for a bit and crawls over to him. He then kisses Yuki on the forehead "couldn't have done a better job myself, well done". Yuki giggles and coos at his loving fathers making the both of them laugh. And so this happy family spends the rest of their day and the rest of their lives in total bliss.

[Outer space ship close to colony L2]

Quatre sighs and stands in front of Trowa who is fully dressed in his space suit. The pilots were on one last mission which was the transport of medicine to the colony of L2. Quatre offers to do this one along with Trowa since Heero and Duo were on L1 doing the same and wufei was on a personal mission. But that's not what Quatre was sighing over, it was from the newest drama that trowa has just put on his plate.

Quatre gives trowa a bland look "so now you're in love with wufei?"

Trowa gives him a sympathetic look "I'm sorry quatre…I…."

Quatre rolls his eyes and takes trowa's helmet away from him "you're going to say that you never meant to hurt me, that you're extremely sorry, but there's some new thing that you have suddenly discovered that is missing in our relationship, so you absolutely must break it off".

Trowa frowns at him "look I'm sorry you're hurt but you don't have to address me so sarcastically".

"You know what?" Quatre slams the helmet over trowa's head and fastens it on, he then pushes trowa against the door of the airlock room "I don't truly believe that you're sorry for hurting me, because you do it all the time. Every time you casted a flirty glance at wufei in front of me, every time you tell me that you feel like you're babysitting me all the time, which is laughable because I've had the means to take care of myself way before I even met you…"

"I didn't mean to say you were weak it's just…." Trowa starts to say but is interrupted.

"NO… you do this to me time and time again" Quatre says getting agitated "you do it because I allow you to do it, Every time you dump me I allow you to come back. Well no more I have had it". He opens the door and pushes trowa into the room "you can go to wufei, but don't ever come back". He closes the door and trowa is stuck in the airlock room.

Trowa turns and knocks on the door "Quatre please, don't be this way".

Quatre sighs; out of all the times trowa has dumped him this would be the first and only time Quatre has not cried. He was actually pissed off over it "Duo was right; I'm starting to grow tired of this story. But is there a happy ending to my story that doesn't involve Trowa?"

"Maybe there is".

Quatre looks in front of him and sees Avery standing in front of him. He nearly jumps out of his skin not knowing where the other man came from "A…Avery?"

Avery gives him a wide smile "yep your white knight is here to whisk you away".

Trowa suddenly bangs on the door "Quatre who is that? And why is he in our ship?"

Quatre sighs "he's a friend of mine"

"but there are no unauthorized personnel allowed in…."trowa is suddenly sucked out into deep space outside the ship and is left hanging from the ship by the air tube of his suit.

Quatre looks through the window of the air lock a little panicked "TROWA". He looks over at Avery who is leaning right on top of the release button "AVERY"

"Woops" Avery puts his hands up in defense "looks like someone has released him into outer space, **my bad".**

Quatre gets mad at him "Avery that's not funny, he has only 3 hours of air in that suit and…." he is instantly interrupted when Avery kisses him passionately on the lips.

Avery separates from him and smiles down at him "better?"

"You can be so irresponsible sometimes" Quatre says, then pulls him in again for another kiss. He then separates from him again "if we lose him in deep space, I'll never for give you". He wraps his arms fully around Avery and kisses him again.

In this moment Trowa is able to pull himself back into the ship and closes the airlock. He then angrily goes up to the door window and bangs on it "Quatre what's gotten into you, he could have killed me".

Quatre and Avery separate from each other then they look over at Trowa inside the airlock. Quatre then reaches over and presses the release button again, sucking trowa out into space again.

Avery quirks an eyebrow at him "doesn't he have only 3 hours of air in his suit?"

"Well actually" Quatre smiles "I forgot I switched him to the ships air supply which has 6 hours of air". He grabs Avery's hand and pulls him along "which gives us more then enough time to enjoy our happy ending".

Avery chuckles "I'm such a bad influence on you". He lifts Quatre up in his arms and carries him to the closest bedroom they can find.

[An hour later]

"Hello?" Trowa is still in the airlock room "uh…. Quatre I'm still in here, hello? Somebody….anybody? GET ME OUT OF HERE. QUATRE!"

THE END


End file.
